Bloom, Flowers of Blood and Madness!
by EndlessLunacy
Summary: Ignorant of the magicians' war 200 years ago, he has always lived within the darkness. Now, as a great danger looms, he is finally freed. Defeat the enemy, they said. But what if the enemy is not an enemy? Who was he to protect then? But before that, just what exactly is he? Kuroko-centric, AU.


**Disclaimer:** All KNB characters in this story belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, creator of 黒子のバスケ/ Kuroko no Basuke / The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays.

 **A/N:**

i. For those who have read my first KnB story: **This is not a sequel.** This is a completely different, new story. Thus, please read it as such.

ii. I would like to give my most heartfelt thanks to those who took the time to review my other story: Requiem for a Dream. Even though there were not many reviews, it still made me want to hurry and write more stories for you all! I really appreciate it, thank you guys!

iii. This story has been written using British English (all my stories will be, unless stated otherwise).

* * *

"He has awoken."

"It's inevitable; he would wake sooner or later."

"Then, what about us?"

"I do not plan to die."

"No one does, Prince Hiro."

"But we can't leave him to run wild. The world will be destroyed!"

"What other options do you have then, Councillor Yamaji? No one is willing to sacrifice themselves to stop the Dark Lord!"

"…I have an idea."

"What? You wanna go on a suicide mission and try to kill him?"

"Of course not, why would I do something so foolish? I will send someone else."

"That's the problem! _Who_ would even go?"

"I plan to use that child."

"What child?"

"The one born of darkness yet dares to have the audacity to wish to enter the light."

"Huh? Are you crazy? Why would you use that thing?"

"That thing seeks the light, so isn't it perfect? Let it have a taste and it will become wonderfully obedient. Just like training a dog."

"Well…"

"…that does sound good."

"Then, we will leave the preparations to you, Prince Hiro. Call on us anytime, we will assist however we can."

"I thank you for your generous offer, dear brother. Allow me to now take my leave."

* * *

"Child."

He turned his head towards the voice. Slowly, he dragged his body to as near as he could get to the voice.

"Hurry up."

He sped up his movements and stopped directly in front of the voice. He reached a hand up ( _he was always curious as to how a hand looks like_ ), and felt around until a feeling of _cold, hard, bad_ touched his fingertips. He curled his fingers and knocked ( _Master's gentle voice of praise when he had learnt how to 'knock'_ ) _._

"I hear you, child."

He lowered his hand, and stared into the darkness. First Master had taught him that where he was, was called 'darkness'. A darkness so deep that he is unable to see any part of himself. _His hands, his feet, his hair. How do they look like?_

He did not know what 'time' was. This darkness was his world, he did not need anything else. Third Master had taught him that. But Master's voice would change. Master's voice would be high, then low, and then weak. Over and over, Master's voice changed. Masters always stayed _above,_ a place where he was not allowed to go.

Sixth Master was different. Sixth Master came into his world, touched him, held him, and taught him. Sixth Master took one of his limbs, and called it an arm. Master then lifted another limb and called it a leg. Master then touched his face, called them eyes, nose and lips. But he did not know how Sixth Master looked like.

Sixth Master was different, but Master was Master, so he listened, and learnt.

Sixth Master taught him what numbers were, how to count, and how to speak. Sixth Master told him that when _Voice_ becomes weak, and then becomes high again, it meant that a new Master has been assigned to him because the previous Master has passed away.

Sixth Master gave him a name. But said that this name must not be revealed to anyone, not even the future Masters. So he kept the name to himself, hiding it carefully. So carefully, that he could no longer remember the name given to him.

Sixth Master was always there, but he suddenly disappeared one day. And then there was a new voice. Sixth Master had passed away.

So he started counting. First Master…Sixth Master…Eighth Master.

Eighth Master's voice was always loud and harsh. Eighth Master did not like him; he called him "immortal monster." Eighth Master called him a freak, said he was a demon that neither needed food nor water to survive. Eighth Master had called him that so often that he took it has his name. 'Demon' belonged to Eighth Master.

Then, Master's voice suddenly changed. And so, he counted once more. Eighth Master became Ninth Master and Ninth Master became Tenth Master. Tenth Master called him 'child' so Child belongs to Tenth Master. Tenth Master did not like Child to speak, so he demanded for Child to reply to him with other ways. Child used Sixth Master's teachings and chose to knock on the only cold part of the ceiling.

Tenth Master had given his approval.

Patiently waiting for Tenth Master to speak, Child held still quietly.

"Child. Today, I will let you out. But you have to obey every word I say, understood?"

Child tilted his head. _Out? What is Out?_

"Do you not understand? Then, how about this? I am giving you permission to stay beside me, here, above the ground."

Child jerked and focused hard on Master's voice. _Above? Go Above where Child has never been allowed?_

Child reached up and knocked once again. _Knock once to agree, twice to disagree. No more, no less. No mistakes._

"Remember child, you have to absolutely obey my every word."

Child knocked.

* * *

Child stumbled, unused to walking with his legs.

Master followed behind him.

Tenth Master had someone enter Child's world, and something was pressed against where his eyes were. And then Child was lifted by that person and carried to _Above._

Child had trembled hard when something he never felt before brushed against him. He had grabbed on to the person tightly. The person said that it was alright, that Child need not be afraid. The thing brushing against him was air, it was not harmful. Child's world did not contain _air._ He reached out his hand and opened his eyes wide. But all he saw was the usual darkness of his world.

So _Above_ was the same as Child's world.

But Sixth Master had said that _Above_ was very different from Child's world. Sixth Master said it was bright and colourful.

" _What do those words mean?"_

Sixth Master had remained silent for a very long time after he had asked before he quietly patted his hair.

Did Sixth Master lie? But Sixth Master wouldn't lie to him, because lying was bad. Sixth Master said so, he would only refuse to answer questions, but he would never lie. _He promised._

Maybe, maybe they have not reached _Above_ yet.

Just when Child had decided so, he was set down on something cold.

"Get up and walk."

Master's voice, Master's orders. Child had struggled, pushing himself up to his feet. He took unsteady steps towards Master. Master had waited for him, making him walk in front while he trailed behind.

Now, Master's steps were slow, with each three steps Child took, Master took one.

Child did not know where to go, and Master had not given him any directions. Child simply focused on placing one leg in front of the other. Master would tell him if he was wrong.

Master sighed.

"Yuuki, carry him. He's too slow."

"Understood."

The person that had carried him before suddenly picked him up again. Child recognised him from his voice.

Master started walking, this time his footsteps were fast and precise. And loud. Child had never heard such loud sounds before. In Child's world, all sounds were soft. Only the voices of Masters would be loud.

Child tried to curl into himself, but that was hard because the person who carried him did not allow him to. He kept shifting Child back. An arm around his back, and an arm under his knees.

Child finally stilled himself.

The person said that Master would be angry if he kept being difficult.

What did 'being difficult' mean; Child did not know but was afraid to ask. Master did not like Child's voice, so with Master near, Child cannot speak.

But Child knew it had to do with something about how he was constantly moving. So, he stopped.

Air brushed across him, sometimes stronger than before, sometimes colder.

Child did not know if he liked air.

Child turned his head to the sound of voices and more. The voices did not belong to Master. Who did it belong to?

"Your Highness, would you prefer to head straight to the inner shrine or would a sealing room be better?"

Master's footsteps stopped.

"I'll be heading to my rooms."

Master's voice.

"Understood, what about that _thing_ behind you, Your Highness?"

"He will be coming with."

"Under– What? E–excuse me, Y-Your Highness?"

"What?"

Master's voice sounded harsh. Child flinched.

"Y-you wish to bring _that_ to your rooms, Your Highness?"

"Have I not made myself clear enough? Perhaps cutting off one of your ears would allow you to hear better?"

There was a loud sound.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness! Please pardon me!"

Master's footsteps resumed.

"You can kneel all day in that position. I am in a good mood, be grateful."

"Understood! Thank you for your graciousness, Your Highness!"

Child tilted his head. He did not understand.

"You have no need to pay attention to anyone else other than your master." The person suddenly spoke.

Child nodded his head, that's right. Only Master is important, First Master had told him that very clearly.

Child turned his attention back to Tenth Master's footsteps.

* * *

"Set him down near the windows."

Child was placed down on something soft.

Instinctively, Child reached out a hand and grabbed on to the soft ground.

"What, you like the carpet?"

Master's voice. Master had asked a question, but what was a 'carpet'? Child did not know how to answer.

"Nevermind, you will get all the education you require later. Now, I have to tether you."

Child tilted his head.

"Remove the blindfold, Yuuki."

"Close your eyes." That person spoke lowly into his ear.

Why did he have to? Child did not understand. It did not matter if his eyes were opened or closed, because it would always be dark. He did not want to, and this person was not Master, he did not have to obey.

Child shook his head.

"Why have you not removed the blindfold?"

"I simply do not wish to blind him. He has been in darkness for several centuries; suddenly flooding his eyes with light may cause retina damage."

"Get him to close his eyes then. I will draw the curtains."

"I have tried. He refuses to. Please order him, and allow me to close the curtains instead."

"Fine."

Master's footsteps came nearer to Child. Now, his footsteps sounded like they did in Child's world. Did they go back? Did Master decided that Child was not worthy of being _Above?_ Child trembled.

"Child, close your eyes."

Child stilled.

Close his eyes? Why? Why did he have to?

But Master had ordered him to. He has to obey Master.

Child closed his eyes.

"Are your eyes closed?"

Child nodded his head. Because now Master could see him, so he was allowed to nod his head. Sixth Master said that because Child lived in darkness, no one could see him. Only when he is _Above_ is he allowed to nod his head. Sixth Master taught him how to nod or shake his head from side to side.

Now that he was _Above,_ although he was not very sure if he had returned back to his world, he had decided to nod his head first.

"Good."

Master could see him, so it meant Child was still _Above._ His heart started beating faster.

"Yuuki."

"Yes, I will now remove the blindfold."

Something brushed across Child's face. He moved his body away from whatever it was.

"Stay still, child."

Child pushed his hands into the soft ground, curling his fingers. He stopped all movements.

The slight pressure around his eyes disappeared.

"…"

"Do you want him to open his eyes now, Your Highness?"

"Is the room dim enough? I can't have him damaging his eyes, my plan would fall through if it did."

"I believe it is, there is barely any light now. He should be fine."

"…alright."

"Child, open your eyes."

Child slowly opened his eyes. He stared blankly into the darkness.

It was the same as when Child had not yet been granted to go _Above_ , everywhere was darkness. No, wait. Something was strange.

Child turned his head from side to side, the darkness changed every time he moved his head. There was a darkness that was not darkness. Child reached out his hand, wanting to touch it but paused.

There was something in front of him.

Child stared.

"That's right, it's your first time taking a look at your own body, isn't it?" Master spoke.

Child focused on Master's voice and suddenly, there was something in front of him. Child scrambled backwards.

"Hm. Perhaps, it was not a good idea to bring him here straight away?"

"He is extremely ignorant, so it might be difficult to explain things to him now that he has his first experience of being able to see, Your Highness."

"…Yuuki, if you address me that way one more time, I will kick you out of my palace. Haven't I mentioned multiple times that only you are allowed to call me by my name?"

There was the sound of laughter.

Child quickly turned his head, an unconscious movement. That sound was the same as what Sixth Master would sometimes make. Sixth Master called it 'laughter'. He was the only Master that made such a sound in front of him. Has Sixth Master returned?

"Yes, Hiro. How's this? Better?"

"Hmph."

Child was confused. Sixth Master was not here, the place where the sound came from was from the voice of the person who carried him.

Why had he made such a sound? Was he happy?

"Yuuki, what should I do about this ignorant fool? Perhaps it was really a mistake to bring him here straight away."

"You could release one of his seals, Hiro."

"What? Are you insane?"

"Wasn't it stated in the secret history of the royal family that this thing was captured? Which means that it would obviously have some knowledge of the world before it was caught. But everything was sealed, reducing him to the form of a young child. Not to mention, they threw him into an underground cage right after."

"Even so, releasing his seals is as good as asking for death."

"Don't tell me you plan to teach him starting from the very basics? You won't make it in time, Hiro. By the time that thing is ready, the Dark Lord would have already swallowed up the entire world with his darkness."

"Damn, fine. I will release one of his seals. But I need to go through the royal libraries to find the meaning of each seal. I can't randomly remove any one. I will need time."

"Child, you…"

Child turned his head back to the direction of Master's voice.

"You truly are troublesome. You had better make this worth all the effort I'm putting into you."

Child tilted his head.

"Say, Yuuki. I have an idea."

"Huh?"

"Child. I grant you permission to speak. Tell me, has any of your previous owners taught you about the world?"

Child did not understand.

"What does 'owners' mean?"

"You don't know? That can't be. Well then, what am I to you, child?"

"Master."

"Master? I wonder which fool was the one to teach you such a crude way of addressing us. Well, no matter. I will rephrase my question. Has any of your masters taught you anything?"

"Such double standards. Is 'owner' really any better?" A soft murmuring came from the back.

"Shut up." Master scolded the voice, though Master's voice was not harsh at all.

Child waited until it was quiet. Then he spoke.

"First Master said that Child is not allowed to go _Above._ Child must remain below. Third Master said Child only needs to remain forever in Child's world."

Child paused.

How was he to describe Sixth Master?

Sixth Master taught him many, many things. Child did not know where to start.

"Heh, you refer to them with numbers? To be able to do something like that, someone must have surely taken great pains to teach you. Well, you can tell me about it later. Now that I know someone has taught you…I suppose I should test out your knowledge huh."

"Hiro? What are you planning to do?"

"Just watch quietly, Yuuki."

"…tch."

"Child. Do you know what a sky is?"

"Yes. Sixth Master said that a 'sky' is very vast, very blue with white clouds. But I do not understand."

"It's natural that you won't understand. How can someone who has lived in darkness all this while understand what colour is? Well, child. I will show you what a sky is."

"You will, Master? How?"

"Do you have my sunglasses, Yuuki?"

"You can't be planning to just expose him to light like this, right?"

"That's why I'm asking for my sunglasses! The one specially made by the strongest magician in the entire Kingdom of Black Sun!"

"…I guess that I would not be able to stop you. Well, all injuries that thing sustains will be yours to bear."

"Fine, I will just get the best magicians who excel in healing magic."

"Yeah, yeah. Here, your special sunglasses."

Child's eyes widened, the darkness was moving! What was happening?

"Child, put these on. I've already set it to the highest setting. You should be safe with this."

Child did not move.

"Forget it. I'll do it for you."

Child flinched. There was something cold on his face. He reached up, wanting to remove it.

"Do not touch it, child."

Child froze. He slowly lowered his hands.

"Here, look. This is a sky."

There was a loud sound and then there was only pain.

Child screamed, hiding his face away, into the darkness.

"Child, it's okay. Come here. Listen to my voice."

Child struggled to crawl his way to Master.

"Good job. Now raise your head, child."

Child felt someone holding him. Master, Master was holding him. It was warm.

He raised his head obediently.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. This is the sky. Blue and vast. It's beautiful, take a look."

Child slowly opened his eyes again.

Child stared at the thing before him. It was so different from the darkness. It's painfully bright, but Child could not look away.

Child wanted it. He reached out a hand but was unable to touch it. He tried again and again.

"You know, you're quite a sight, Hiro."

"What?"

"You have a completely naked boy in your lap. Your servants would probably die of shock should they know that their First Prince is actually engaging in such activities."

"What activities?! I'm not doing anything!"

"Your current position begs to differ, my prince." Yuuki laughed.

Child turned away from the sky when he heard that sound once more. His mouth fell open. Something was there! He had never seen anything like it before! Sounds were coming from that thing, the sound that Sixth Master would make.

"Oh? Looks like I've been noticed."

Child stared, this thing had the voice of the person who carried him.

"God, does this kid ever blink? It's rather unnerving to be stared at by him. Hey, stop staring at me, kid. The sky is there, you like it, right? Go back to looking at it!"

Sky, yes. Child turned away. He began to try to grab it once more.

He wanted it, it was so different from the darkness. He wanted it, he wanted it, _he wanted it._

 _Then, take it._

Child froze. Whose voice what that? It was not Master's and not that person who carried him.

 _Take it. Everything belongs to you. Everything you want, you will get._

Child stared hard at the sky. He stretched out his hand even further.

 _I want it._

"Wha–? What's happening? That kid's glowing!"

"You think I don't know that? Hurry and get him off of me! He's burning up!"

"Just throw him onto the floor!"

 _Finally, I can be with you._

Child stared at the sky, refusing to look away even when he was suddenly thrown to the floor harshly.

 _Do you want the sky?_

Child nodded his head.

 _It is unfortunate but I do not have enough power to give that to you currently. If I were to give you something to constantly remind you of the sky, would that make you happy?_

Child nodded.

 _Then, I shall do so._

"Hey! Hiro! T-the kid's hair! It turning from black to blue!"

"Goddamn! He really is a demon?!"

"And his eyes as well!"

 _It is done, please look down._

Child followed the voice's directions and shifted his eyes away from the sky. Child stared. There was a sky in front of him. It was long, and Child could touch it!

Child smiled, grabbing hold of as much as he could. _Child is happy._

…

 _Your name._

Child paused, tilting his head.

 _Please remember your name. You are not 'Child'._

 _But Child is Child?_

 _No, don't you have one? Didn't he tell you?_

 _Master did. Master says I am Child._

 _No, not that one. I'm talking about the one who had secluded himself in the libraries for days, barely even drinking to keep himself alive, just to find out your name._

 _I do not understand._

 _Your name! Remember your name! From before you were captured by these measly pests!_

Child curled up into a ball on the floor, hands gripping his head.

 _I don't understand! Who are you?! Why are you asking me things I do not understand?!_

 _Please, please remember your name._

Child's body shook uncontrollably.

And suddenly, he heard Sixth Master's voice, remembered his words.

" _I have a present for you! I will give you a name! Wait, that's not right. I'm not exactly giving it to you since it is originally your name anyway. …ah. Well, whatever. Remember it well! No one else is to know, understood? Your name is…"_

Child trembled. He pushed himself up from the ground. Child swayed slightly.

"Child? You, what happened to you?"

Child glanced up, watching this strange thing with Master's voice, talking to Child.

"Child?"

Child stared. No. No, he was not Child.

Sixth Master…

His name…

That's right. His name is…

Kuroko.

 _You've finally remembered!_

A loud explosion resounded inside his head. He fell to the side like a dead-weight.

"Oi! Child!"

He stared blankly at the strange thing hovering over him.

Kuroko's eyes slowly slid shut to the soft murmuring of voices within his head.

 _First Seal: Successfully broken through._

* * *

"Your Highness Izana!"

"Hm? Oh, it's you, Marc."

"Are the rumours circulating among the Royal Councillors true?"

"What rumours are you talking about, Marc? There are too many for me to know which one you are referring to."

"The one about how you plan to release the seals of that demonic thing!"

"How harsh you are. That cute boy isn't a demon. He's actually very adorable."

"Your Highness Izana! That is a great demon that your forefathers had sacrificed their lives to seal over the years!"

"Like I said, that boy is not simply a demon."

"Preposterous! A demon is always a demon! They cannot be anything else!"

"Do you know about the Great War five hundred years ago, Marc?"

"Of course. Every citizen of the Kingdom of Black Sun has learnt about it during their school years."

"You see, our kingdom has always been thought to be under the protection of the God of Creation from how little damage we had suffered."

"Yes, Your Highness. The God of Creation is merciful."

"Do you really believe so, Marc? I, for one, do not."

"What do you mean, Your Highness?"

"I believe that the God of Creation is nothing more than a myth to brainwash little kids into being good. 'Be good, lest the God of Creation punishes you!' 'Do not commit crimes, the God of Creation is always watching.' Blah blah."

"Y-Your Highness, please mind your words!"

"What, you're another one of those who fear the God of Creation? Well, no matter. You see Marc; I believe that there is a God watching over us, yes. But it is not the God of Creation."

"W–what?"

"The God that protected us from the most disastrous war to date, is here."

"Here?"

"Yes, here. Sealed by us humans who fear anything out of the ordinary."

"…You, you can't mean that demon in the basement?"

"Why, of course!"

"That is a demon! Your Highness Izana, have you been brainwashed by that demon?!"

"Marc, listen."

"…"

"Have you never wondered why my forefathers were able to easily capture that 'demon' to seal it?"

"…Through wise methods to lure that demon out and outsmart it?"

"Hahaha! Such a standard answer! You're hilarious! Hahaha!"

"…"

"Marc, demons hate us humans. They would choose to devour us no matter what. How can you even think for a moment that we humans, would be able to capture one? Our strength is so weak compared to them, even the strongest magician is barely able to contain one little demon. And yet, why has nothing happened to us? How were we constantly protected, even if we can see the demons all around us?"

"The God of Creation–"

"Hush, I do not need your standard answer that I can get from anyone in this country."

"…"

"What if there exists a great Demon King, so strong that no other demons are able to defy it and that Demon King is actually protecting us?"

"Nonse–"

"Why is it that, after the 'demon' in the basement has been captured, there have been endless attacks from demons for the past few centuries? So much that the Royal Family has no choice but to start a special school to train common folks to wield magic when magic has always only belonged to us?"

"That's because the God of Creation wishes for us to share our abilities and not be selfish–"

"You really are annoying, Marc. Your answers make me want to bury you right now."

"…"

"Hmph, do you still not understand what I'm trying to say? It's been five hundred years since the boy was sealed, and for five hundred years, we have battled almost every other day with demons trying to harm us."

"…"

"I believe, that our protector is none other than that boy. Although, strictly speaking, he's not a young boy. He's been sealed into the form of one. And I plan to release him. I will release our true God who has been protecting us quietly. Although…he probably would no longer want to protect humans after being shut away for such a long time. And to add to that, they also sealed his memories."

"…Your Highness…"

"Really, I wonder if I do succeed, would I be the first one he kills? As the sixth generation of the royal family that had been the one to seal him…it is bound that he would be furious right?"

"Your Highness."

"I wonder if I would be allowed to beg for my life?"

"Your Highness."

"Or perhaps I should release the seals step by step?"

"Your Royal Highness Izana!"

"What is it, Marc?"

"I refuse to allow you to do such a dangerous thing!"

"It will be fine."

"You do not know for sure! I will stake my life to prevent you from doing such foolish things!"

"How stubborn."

"…"

"Fine. I have to do plenty of research first anyway. Marc, you say you will use your life to stop me?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Then, if you truly want to stop me, I want you and all your future generations to be kind to that boy."

"That is not possible."

"Take him out from that place he is living in, bring him outside and let him see the world."

"That is not possible."

"Marc, you really are…"

"Your Highness, even if what you say is true, do you not think it is cruel to let him see the world as he is now, only to throw him back into that hell?"

"I will release him so he would never need to go back there."

"But, Your Highness, wouldn't it be better to do all your research first? What if something were to happen to you in the middle? The poor boy would be trapped."

"…I guess that is true."

"I am glad you are willing to take my advice into consideration, Your Highness."

"Mm, well. I guess I can only try a step-by-step method then. Alright! The very first key would be his name!"

"… _What?_ "

"So that he can break his seals on his own, I will create a guide to assist him and instruct him. The very first step will be to know of himself. A name is very important. Even that boy must have had one! I will search the entire library, every book, to find out his name. Marc! You will assist me."

"…Understood."

* * *

Kuroko twitched, slowly opening his eyes.

 _Are you awake?_

Kuroko focused on the little figure floating in front of him. He shifted, sitting up. He was on a large bed with black bed covers. Something tickled his hand. He glanced down and stared at the mess of long, sky blue hair spread out on the bed.

Was that his hair? Since when did it turn blue? Wasn't it always black?

Kuroko fiddled with a lock of hair. And then he remembered that voice. Who was that? The one who had changed his hair colour…

He looked up, slowly and carefully observing the room he was in.

It was a simple room, yet luxurious enough.

Things had truly changed.

Kuroko turned his head back to the little figure smiling at him.

"Who are you?"

 _I am your guide. I was created by the sixth generation King of the Kingdom of Black Sun; His Majesty, King Izana. Although it would be more accurate to say that I was created when King Izana was still the First Prince._

"Were you the one talking to me earlier?"

 _No, I am only able to communicate with you once your first seal has been broken. But I was always watching over you, and the world as it changes. I monitor everything that is happening so that I am able to assist you no matter how long it takes for you to break the seals._

 _By the way, I was made to look exactly like King Izana as well._

Kuroko stared.

Beautiful blond hair, so bright that just a little light is enough to make it shine like well-polished gold. Warm green eyes that felt as though one was being drawn into the tranquil atmosphere of a natural forest, untouched by man. Perfectly straight and white teeth. And to top it off, his face was very well structured.

So this was King Izana's appearance?

King Izana, also known as Sixth Master; the only one to reach into his world and teach him when he was locked away.

"How many years have passed?" Kuroko asked.

 _Do you mean from when you were sealed? Roughly nine hundred years._

"Is that so? Nine hundred years…many things have changed since then."

 _Indeed it has._

"What is that white, oval-shaped thing floating over there?"

 _That is a portable car. Used only by highly skilled magicians to teleport themselves from one destination to the next._

"…how strange it is..."

 _Demon King._

Kuroko turned his head back to face the guide.

"What did you call me?"

 _Demon King. Are you not the king of all demons?_

"Am I? I can't remember."

 _That is alright. Only the first seal has been released. You will have to release more of your seals in order to regain every bit of your memories and power._

"…powers. Yes, I seem to remember that I have some."

 _Would you like to test it out?_

"On whom?"

 _How about the tenth generation First Prince of the Royal Family?_

"Who is that?"

 _He is called Hiro._

"Oh? Who is the king then?"

 _The current king is called Takamasa._

"I see."

Kuroko blinked at the guide.

"Do you have a name?"

 _I do not. King Izana wishes for you to be the one to give me a name._

Kuroko frowned.

 _You do not have to if you do not wish to._

"No, I will give you one. But I am unsure what to call you. How about Izana?"

 _That is the sixth generation king's name, isn't it?_

"Well, since you look just like him, I thought maybe it would be alright."

 _But…_

"Are you upset? You do not have to accept that name. I apologise for causing you grievance. I was insensitive because kings or not, they are all the same to me. I am unable to see them as superior beings just because of a title attached to their names."

 _I…_

"It is alright. I will think of another name for you."

 _Thank you._

"Let's see. Hiro, was it? I think he mentioned something about releasing my seals as well?"

 _He did._

"Should I wait for him? Or should I break whatever is restraining me by myself?"

 _You could wait if you wish to do so. The Dark Lord has awoken and is currently causing problems, therefore they would surely break one of your seals to use you._

"Use me? Dark Lord?"

 _A Dark Lord is said to be the king of all demons. The Dark Lord has enough power to fill the world with demons and watch the humans struggle for their lives for his amusement._

 _About two hundred years ago, a Dark Lord was born. No one knows how it came to be of existence, but the Dark Lord back then was so strong that the magicians were unable to kill it. In the end, they could only seal it for a couple of centuries. Now, the Dark Lord has broken free and is rapidly gaining power._

"You say that the Dark Lord is the king of all demons, then why do you call me a King?"

 _Because King Izana has always thought that that was what you were. He believes that you are a true king, anyone else who comes after is merely a fake. While they may be exceptionally strong, if all your seals were to be released, you would easily triumph over everyone else._

"…"

 _Do you not believe in King Izana's words?_

"I do not know. I do not even feel strong at all."

 _Because you are still sealed._

Kuroko shook his head. He sighed.

"Then, what did you mean by 'use me'?"

 _First Prince Hiro does not wish to sacrifice anyone to stop the Dark Lord. The last time humans had gone to kill the Dark Lord, it had led to millions of deaths and the world became under-populated. It took a relatively long time for population to increase._

 _Even now, the population is still low._

 _Therefore, instead of sacrificing the lives of humans, they plan to have you, an immortal being, to go and fight it out with the Dark Lord. They do not care if it takes years for you to subdue the Dark Lord because you would not die anyway. And with you as a distraction, the people can live their lives happily without fear of the Dark Lord sending his minions to terrorise them._

Kuroko remained silent.

 _Demon King, First Prince Hiro is approaching with his trusted attendant, Yuuki._

Kuroko glanced up.

"What about you? Where will you hide?"

 _I am fine. They are unable to see or hear me. Please quickly feint sleep, Demon King._

Kuroko was confused. Why did he have to feint sleep? But he still did as advised and laid back down, closing his eyes.

The door clicked opened quietly not long after.

"He's still asleep? Hasn't it been a couple of days already?"

"Perhaps the toll on his body was too much. You can't force him to recover quickly, Hiro."

"Isn't he immortal? It does not matter whatever happens to his body, right?"

"I do not know. The past generation of kings have not made any notes on his healing abilities."

"Troublesome, troublesome. So troublesome! This stupid kid!"

The room suddenly began to tremble.

"Calm down, Hiro. Just do what you were planning to do since we're already here."

"He better be grateful!"

"Yes, yes. I will tie him down now."

"Hurry."

The trembling stopped, and Kuroko heard the sounds of something falling. Did the ceiling break?

Kuroko forced himself to remain relaxed. It was a difficult feat. After all, who would actually not react at all to hearing the fact that someone else wanted to tie them up?

"On his stomach, right?"

"Yes, I need to have access to the mess of seals on his back. Tie him up well, Yuuki. I don't want him messing up my hard work."

Kuroko let himself be moved to lie on his stomach. An arm was raised and tied to the headboard of the bed. Followed by his other arm and then his legs were tied to the other end of the bed frame. He did not know what was used to tie him up, but it was painful. The material dug into his skin and though he did not sense that his skin was broken, it felt like the slightest movement would cause cuts to open up.

"It is done. He has been secured tightly."

"Good."

A cool hand was suddenly placed on his back. It began tracing across his back in random circles and lines.

"Man, this really is one hell of a mess. Couldn't the previous kings have chosen a better design for the seals and not overlap it over and over again?"

"Do you hate this so much? You've been complaining a lot, Hiro."

"Of course I do! I would have never chosen to touch this demon if not for the Dark Lord!"

"Ah."

"Be quiet now, Yuuki. I need to concentrate."

"Sure."

The cool hand that had paused its movements resumed gilding smoothly across Kuroko's back. The touch was gentle, and Kuroko truly relaxed.

"Here it is."

With those words, pain erupted from his back and Kuroko screamed.

It was bad, terrible. So much pain.

What was happening? What did he do?

Kuroko's screams never ceased, he thrashed against his bindings, fighting his way out.

The sharp scent of iron filled the room. He was bleeding. From where? The places he was bound or from his back? Kuroko couldn't tell.

"Stuff his mouth! He'll bite his tongue!"

Something was shoved in his mouth harshly, muffling the sounds of his screams.

Enough. It was enough. It's too much, everywhere hurt. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!

Kuroko was being boiled down from the inside. His body was burning, churning.

He wanted to throw up, wanted to rip his body apart to stop the pain.

Tears streamed down his face.

His chest ached. He couldn't breathe well. The thing in his mouth was in the way, he could not get in enough air.

He thrashed his head from side to side.

Sweat dripped down onto the bed.

He had to get that thing out of his mouth. Suffocating. He needed air.

Remove it.

It hurts.

Remove it.

Stop it, it hurts.

Need air. Can't breathe.

Stop hurting me!

Can't, can't, can't.

It hurts!

Stop it! Enough!

 _Enough!_

"Your Highness! That's already sufficient! The seal has been partially destroyed! Stop now!"

"No! Just a bit more! I will break it completely!"

 _Humans. Protect humans, mission._

 _Why? Why protect them? They hurt you._

 _Must protect._

 _No, destroy them._

 _Must protect!_

 _Destroy. Kill._

 _No._

 _Kill. Kill, kill, kill._

 _No._

"Almost there!"

"Hiro, please, it's more than enough! You're already gravely injured!"

"Yuuki…don't distract me!"

 _Are you in pain? Are you hurting?_

 _This voice…who are you?_

 _Why do you protect those who only seek to use you for their own selfish reasons?_

… _must protect._

 _If that is your wish then, this pain, you must bear it. To protect, you will need your powers._

 _It hurts._

 _Do you want me to take away your pain?_

 _How?_

 _Do you? Or do you want to suffer through this? Answer me. I will grant you anything you wish of me._

 _Who are you?_

 _Answer!_

… _I have to protect._

 _Is that your answer?_

 _Yes._

 _Very well. Please bear this pain well._

 _Wait! Are you leaving? You haven't told me who you are!_

 _I won't tell you. Not with you like this. If you wish to know, break more of your seals. With every seal you break, I will reveal a hint to you._

 _Then, tell me now!_

 _Very well, your second seal is nearly completely destroyed._

(I terrorise the weak, and am feared by the strong)

"It's done! The seal had been destroyed!"

"Hiro!"

"Ouch, I'm hurting all over. I'm going to sleep for a while…"

"Hiro! Don't sleep yet! Your condition is highly unstable!"

"I'm tired…"

"Hiro!"

* * *

Kuroko stirred. He slowly blinked his eyes open.

 _Demon King, are you alright?_

Kuroko glanced to his right. The little guide was floating close to his head, face displaying obvious worry.

He pushed himself up, sitting on the bed.

Kuroko did not answer and instead chose to look around.

The room he was in had changed.

Now, there was barely furniture in this room other than the bed he was on and a couch not too far away.

A pile of clothes were neatly stacked on the couch. Kuroko moved toward it and dressed himself. A pair of comfortable pants, and a simple shirt. There was a white robe as well. Kuroko placed that aside, he did not need it yet. Finding some shoes slightly under the couch, he tried them on and was not surprised that they were a perfect fit.

Once dressed, Kuroko turned around and inspected the room once more.

There was a mirror too, hanging on the wall. The walls of the room were decorated with glowing gems. Those were light gems, capable of storing magic to cast light for an estimate of 36 hours before a magician had to 'recharge' them by pouring more magic into the gems.

Though, that was 900 years ago. Surely the efficiency of the gems had to have improved over the years? Kuroko looked around the room closely, searching for any hidden recording gems.

Recording gems were very useful in gathering information. It could record anything, from visuals to sounds, all done stealthily. The only limitation for the gems was the user's magic capabilities. If a weak magician were to use the recording gem, at most, they would only be able to record up to a couple of hours before the gem explodes.

Recording gems are really expensive, so not many are able to afford them. As useful as they are, they require both money and skills to function, which was why those gems are so highly praised. Thieves are unable to steal them as well. What's the point of stealing something you can't even use? And if they are sold, the thieves are just placing themselves in danger.

After all, it is known at most gems are all made by the palace. They would end up arrested and thrown into a jail even before they could attempt to cast a magic spell.

That said, Kuroko was also stuck in a prison cell right now.

After making sure the room was completely free of anyone watching, he then spoke to the little guide.

"How long have I been asleep this time?"

 _Not long, only five days._

"…I believe that five days is actually a long period of time?"

 _The prince is still asleep and recovering slowly._

"Oh?"

 _He was severely injured while attempting to destroy your seal._

"Hm, so he was injured…"

Kuroko moved back to the bed, relaxing into the soft surface. He stared at his right ankle. A bright ring of light circled around his ankle. He lightly brushed his fingers across it.

A high-level magic draining cuff; used to prevent dangerous criminals from casting magic.

"Really, using such a thing on me…"

 _Would you like me to remove it? I do not have much power, but I can try my best._

"No, it's alright. What I meant was that using such a thing on me is useless. I can easily break something like this."

Kuroko contemplated breaking it. He shook his head.

"I should not remove it, to place something like this on me, it just means that the humans are already wary and most probably afraid of me. Well, I can keep it on for appearances."

 _It seems you have regained your powers?_

"Yes, although it is not everything. Just a little part of my power has returned."

' _Just a little'? To break that magic cuff requires a vast amount of power that not everyone has! Even the extremely gifted magicians of the royal palace are unable to break it just like that. They would need an additional high-levelled magic gem to aid them._

 _And yet, you said that it was easy for you to break even though you had only regained just a little of your power? You surely are the Demon King!_

"I still do not recall any memories of me as a 'King'. Although that voice was very familiar. I feel as though I have heard it somewhere before."

 _A voice?_

Kuroko sighed. "It's nothing." He touched the magic cuff once more. "While I'm not so sure myself, just by touching this cuff, I am able to tell that this would be something I can break easily. If it was beyond my means, I would be able to know as well."

He glanced up at the little guide, who was watching him with wide, admiring eyes.

"...I should start thinking of a name for you."

 _Please do!_

"How does 'Rin' sound? It's easy."

… _Sure. I do not mind but, why do I feel as though you had felt it was too much trouble and simply picked a random name?_

"Ah, really now?" Kuroko shifted his eyes away.

The little guide, now known as Rin, narrowed his eyes.

Kuroko could feel Rin's gaze stabbing into him. He shrugged.

Rin sighed.

 _Then, Demon King, what do you plan to do now?_

Kuroko glanced around the room. So barren, so dull. …how boring.

He looked at Rin.

"Tell me about the last 900 years and how it had changed."

Rin nodded, settling down beside Kuroko on the bed.

Kuroko listened intently.

* * *

"Hiro, are you really going to go?"

"Of course, Yuuki. I want to make sure that child still knows his place."

"But you have only just recovered! Even your magic is not recovered completely!"

"It does not matter, didn't you make sure to use the highest level of the magic draining cuff? Surely even that child would not be able to break that."

"But didn't the books in the libraries say that the demon is extremely dangerous and to not underestimate it? What if the cuff is not enough to hold it back? It would slaughter everyone!"

"If it planned to kill everyone, it would have already done so. Yet the past few days are peaceful."

"It might be scheming something. Please do not go and visit that demon. At least, wait until your condition has improved more!"

"If I were to wait any longer, the Dark Lord would kill even more! An entire region in the Kingdom of Tessane has already been annihilated while we were preparing that demon!"

"But the people of Tessane are all skilled warriors. And while they may not have many magicians as we do in the Kingdom of Black Sun, the magicians they do have are all highly skilled! They should be able to last for a while."

"Yuuki! Do you not care for the lives of the people?"

"I do, but you are my top priority. I will not have you kill yourself in a foolish act."

"I will be fine. I will make sure that demon knows just who is holding his freedom. After all, there are still seals on his back, no ordinary magician will be able to release them for him. Only the blood of the royal family will trigger the release."

"…"

"Let us go quickly."

"Understood."

* * *

The door to Kuroko's room opened with a loud crash.

Kuroko turned his head towards the door, but did not move from his position on the couch. His long sky blue hair was spread out messily from where he rested his head on the couch's arm and unto the floor.

Two people walked in to the room.

One was dressed in all black, even his hair and eyes were black. Upon closer inspection, Kuroko noticed that among all that black, the clothes actually had red trimmings around the edges of the black robe. Golden embroidery shaped into a dragon with its talons clutching onto a large, black orb ran throughout the cloth. It looked really alive.

That was some elaborate clothing, and must surely be expensive. So, this person is most likely from the royal family, Kuroko mused to himself.

The other person was also dressed in black. His clothes also had red trimmings on them, though they lacked any fancy embroidery. It looked like it was made for ease of movement, yet it was not too casual. The dull blond hair and blue eyes contrasted with the clothing quite brightly.

Huh, Kuroko could already tell who those two were. Their clothes completely gave them away. Little Rin's information was also extremely useful. King Takamasa would never visit Kuroko, not after his son and successor was old enough and King Takamasa had promptly thrown the responsibility of 'taking care of the demon' to his son.

So, it would be impossible for King Takamasa to be the one walking in to his room.

They stopped near the couch Kuroko was on.

Kuroko did not move.

"Insolent thing! Quickly pay your respects to His Royal Highness Hiro!"

Ahh, that voice. So the voice of the person who had carried him belonged to this man. Yuuki, was it?

What a drastic change in personality as compared to before, Kuroko blinked lazily.

A spear suddenly materialised with the sharp tip pointed at Kuroko's throat. The spear was completely made of magic; it was not exactly a physical object, therefore just pushing the spear away was not an option, touching it was not even possible because your fingers would just slip right through. Fighting against magicians are truly a pain, with their non-physical weapons and yet are still capable of inflicting damage.

Kuroko sighed, very slightly. He still did not move.

"You…!"

The spear pulled back, and came back down fast, with all intent to stab a hole through Kuroko.

"Stop, Yuuki."

The spear and man froze at the order. After much internal struggle, Yuuki finally dispersed the spear in his hands.

"Child."

Kuroko turned his head.

"Sit up, child."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

"I wish to talk to you. Surely you will at least show your master at least some respect?"

Master, huh. Kuroko snorted. He felt rather angry, no, he was extremely angry at these so called 'masters' of his.

"Sit up." Hiro's voice took on a hard edge.

Kuroko tilted his head. He was curious as to what the First Prince would do should he not obey.

"Sit up." Hiro hissed. His eyes were alight with anger.

Kuroko was intrigued. He watched as the walls and ceiling began to vibrate in response to the anger displayed by Hiro.

"We have no time for your childish games! The Dark Lord cannot wait!" Hiro shouted.

Kuroko blinked. The Dark Lord…Kuroko was quite interested in him. Perhaps actually meeting the Dark Lord would not be so bad?

But before that, there was still something to settle first.

Kuroko reached out, brushing his fingers across Hiro's wrist.

Hiro shouted out in alarm, falling backwards and landing ungraciously on the ground. Kuroko simply watched as Hiro stared up at him, trying to understand what had just happened.

Well, Kuroko felt that his shock was understandable. Anyone would react that way. Kuroko had moved from his sprawled position on the couch to standing before the prince in a single second. His movements were so fast that both the prince and his attendant were unable to react. And Little Rin was the same as well, judging from how his mouth had fallen open and stayed that way.

No matter though, Kuroko had gotten what he wanted.

Brushing his fingers across Hiro's wrist when he was unconsciously releasing magic due to anger allowed Kuroko to judge just how strong he was. The same way as when he had tested the little ring of light around his ankle.

Weak. Hiro was weak. Kuroko could easily kill him right now.

"How dare you!" Yuuki finally got himself together.

Kuroko shifted his head away from the offending spear pointed at him. Light gathered at the tip of the spear, ready to blast him into pieces.

"Yuuki! Stand down!"

Kuroko giggled.

If Hiro was already this weak, then what of Yuuki? Little Rin had said that attendants of the royal family were always strong, but never stronger than the royalty themselves. This is to prevent any betrayal from the attendants who seek power. As they are not stronger, why would they fight a losing battle?

The strongest magician will always be those in the royal family.

Humans really are the worst creatures.

"Child. I want to have a serious talk with you right now."

"Oh? Is it about how you plan to use me to fight against the Dark Lord?"

"…so you know? How?"

"I have my own ways."

"Then, you know what you must do."

" _Master,"_ Kuroko sneered, "What makes you think you can order me around?"

"Such audacity you have now that your powers are released."

"You should be rejoicing, First Prince of the Kingdom of Black Sun. I could kill you and that attendant of yours right now before either of you can even move. Yet, I'm holding back my anger."

"You only are all talk, aren't you? With the magic draining cuff around your leg, it is impossible for you to cast any magic." Yuuki cut in.

Kuroko turned his head towards the attendant. He said nothing, simply staring at Yuuki. Slowly, his lips stretched into a smirk.

Yuuki flinched.

"Child. Do you know that there are seals still on your back?"

Kuroko blinked at Hiro in response.

"I will release them for you if you successfully complete the mission assigned to you. Do not bother trying to find someone else to release them, because those seals would only react to the blood of those in the royal family."

 _Mission. Humans. Protect._

Yes, that's right, his mission was to protect the humans.

No! They do not deserve to be protected!

It doesn't matter whatever happens to me, the humans must be safe.

They hurt you, shamed you! Kill them!

Kuroko grimaced, placing a hand onto his aching head.

"Child. Go and defeat the Dark Lord. I promise to release all your seals once you have done so and you will be free."

Free. No more restraints.

Free.

Protect the humans, and be free.

Kill the Dark Lord, and be free.

No! Humans are lying creatures, do not trust them.

Freedom.

Kuroko hissed lowly. His head hurt.

Dark Lord…

He was interested in the Dark Lord, that has not changed.

He could go, yes. He did not have to kill the Dark Lord straight away. He could decide if he wants to kill later on. Yes, that was good.

"Fine. I will go."

Hiro stared blankly at him. He seemed shocked at Kuroko had agreed so easily.

"What?" Kuroko snapped, he felt irritated.

Hiro jerked slightly.

"Come with me. I will give you a map. You can make your way towards the Dark Lord using that."

Kuroko nodded curtly.

"Yuuki," Hiro called back to his attendant.

Yuuki scrambled to take his usual position, never in front of Hiro but not too far away either. A comfortable distance that would allow for him to protect Hiro even though he was behind him.

Kuroko waited impatiently for Hiro to lead the way.

Yuuki glared at him, but Kuroko paid him no attention.

* * *

They arrived at a room with doors decorated with large, intricate carvings.

Was this Hiro's private rooms?

Kuroko looked around the room as Hiro disappeared behind another door. Yuuki stood to the side, watching him closely.

Little Rin was not here, Kuroko had sent him to draw a vial of blood from King Takamasa. Since Hiro had mentioned that the seals only reacted to the blood of the royal family, Kuroko decided to grab some blood just in case he was unable to break his seals with just his power.

But it was not possible to draw Hiro's blood, not with how he had made sure to keep his guard up around Kuroko. Though Kuroko could easily overpower Hiro, but he wanted to hold on to the image of 'peace'. Lure Hiro into thinking Kuroko could be controlled, giving him a false sense of security and authority. Kuroko wanted to destroy him, starting from his pride.

Then again, there was still a little part of him that wanted to protect him.

Kuroko also feared for the safety of Little Rin, even though he could not be seen, careless attacks may still destroy him.

There were so much conflicting feelings within Kuroko. His head constantly hurt. He would have to break more of his seals to regain his memories. And perhaps find the answer as to why he was in such conflict.

King Takamasa's blood would work just as well; he's royalty after all. And since he would not be suspecting anything, it would make it easier to draw his blood. Kuroko hoped Little Rin could make it back safely.

Kuroko was startled out of his thoughts when Hiro loudly dumped a pile of documents onto his desk. Kuroko blinked, and wordlessly approached Hiro. Yuuki remained as still as a statue, though his eyes tracked Kuroko's movements.

"Here, this is a map of the Kingdom of Black Sun. And this one is a map that contains the other kingdoms as well."

Kuroko took both maps, carefully looking through them.

"Child, use the map that contains the other kingdoms once you have managed to leave this city. It will provide a much clearer way to the Dark Lord. Here, you have to enter the GreyRain Forest and make your way through the Kingdom of Tessane before you can reach the SilverMoon Mountains where the Dark Lord is."

"GreyRain Forest? I've never heard of that?"

"…that's right, you have been sealed for 900 years after all. This forest only came to existence roughly 300 years ago. Do not let the name fool you, this forest is basically a suicide forest. There have been countless warriors and magicians who try to challenge it, but once they entered, they were never heard from again."

"Oh?" Kuroko focused on the little drawing of the forest on the map. "How interesting."

"You have two months at most, to reach the SilverMoon Mountains. Be sure to time your journey well, child."

"Two months? That's fine. What is the average time a magician takes to reach the mountains?"

"Because they have to avoid the forest, they would usually take a longer route. Most of the time, without teleportation, an estimate of half a year is indeed for them to arrive at the Kingdom of Tessane. Another four months to travel to the mountains."

"I see."

A little breeze blew pass Kuroko's face.

 _I have returned, Demon King. I have successfully managed to gather a few vials of blood from King Takamasa._

Kuroko looked up at the First Prince.

"Then, I will be leaving now."

"Go and quickly return, child."

Kuroko turned around, barely taking more than a couple of steps before Rin suddenly exclaimed loudly in his ear.

 _Demon King! Please wait! Your cuff! The magic draining cuff is still on you! Have them to remove it for you._

Kuroko stopped, staring at his leg. The ring of light was glowing brightly. He could always break it once he was outside, but…he needed to keep up the act.

Kuroko turned around.

"Remove the cuff." He demanded.

"Yuuki." Hiro ordered.

Yuuki materalised a glowing ball of light on his palm, kneeling down before Kuroko. He pulled out a large green gem from his clothes and placed it on the ring of light. He then brought his palm down, enclosing the gem. The white light slowly became green, and with a soft click, the magic draining cuff disappeared.

Kuroko stared down at Yuuki, who was panting hard and was barely able to keep himself from collapsing to the ground.

Hiro moved, standing in front of Yuuki almost protectively.

"Go." He commanded Kuroko.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow but still turned around and walked out of the room. He glanced back slightly when he turned the corner.

Hiro was crouching before Yuuki, a hand resting gently on his head.

Kuroko blinked. He pulled his gaze away and had Little Rin navigate the way to the main doors of the palace.

* * *

Kuroko pulled the thick robe closer around his body.

A maid had been waiting for him by the doors, and had passed him warmer clothes and a small bag. The bag was not an ordinary bag; it had the abilities of compression. No matter how large your items are, the bag can compress it all into something of a smaller size. And the items will return to their original size once you take them out.

A very useful tool for travelling indeed.

Kuroko diligently followed the map until he was far away from the palace.

Once he was sure he was out of sight from the palace, he threw the map back into the bag.

"Rin, you know the way, don't you?"

 _Yes. I can bring you all the way to GreyRain Forest. However, I am not sure of the route within the forest._

"Doesn't matter, I need to get out of here first."

 _Alright._

Kuroko quickly made his way out of the city and towards the forest with Little Rin. Kuroko stopped once the forest was in front of him.

 _I'm afraid that you will have to go through this forest without a guide, even the map you have does not provide a proper route._

"That's alright. It's only been a day since we have left the palace. I guess being immortal is very useful, there's no need to stop for rest or food."

Kuroko smiled.

"Rin, would you help me?"

 _Of course, as long as it is within my capabilities, I would do my very best to help._

"Then, please cut my hair for me. It's really long and messy."

Rin giggled. _How short would you like it to be?_

"Just above my nape is fine."

 _Understood._

* * *

"Hiro, I'm fine already."

"Shut up, Yuuki. You have exhausted yourself when you took off the magic draining cuff. So you better lie down and don't you dare get up!"

Yuuki sighed. "I really am fine."

Hiro refused to listen to him and Yuuki had no choice but to lie back down. Yuuki has been with Hiro since childhood, and he knew just how bad Hiro's stubbornness could get.

He sighed. Looks like he was not going to win this time. He supposed he could give in though, since most of the time Hiro would be the one giving in to him.

Oh, that's right. He had been wanting to ask Hiro certain things, they had slipped his mind until now.

"Say, Hiro."

"What?"

"Why do you not care about how the demon speaks so freely? Didn't you hate hearing him speak?"

"I'm not that dumb, Yuuki. I know I will have to accommodate the demon somehow since my decision to release him. As for him speaking…I did not allow him to speak because that would make him appear even more like an average human child."

Hiro frowned.

"He already has the form of a young boy, if he talks, wouldn't we end up being fooled into thinking that 'he does not seem like a demon'? I refused to have him act like a human. So I did not give him permission to speak. He is a demon, a ruthless beast. And beasts don't talk, do they? He has no need for speech."

Yuuki stared at Hiro silently.

"Now that one of his seal has been broken, it seems that he has regain some of his memories which means you can't control him the way you used to, right?" Yuuki smirked.

"Indeed. It is upsetting, but for the good of the people, I will make some sacrifices."

Yuuki nodded, then paused.

"Then why do you still call that demon so endearingly?"

"Oh, well. Animals are weak to affections, right? So I thought I could do the same thing to that demon. If someone were to treat an injured animal kindly, then naturally, the receiving party will be less hostile and even start to form attachments. I just wanted him to believe that even with his powers released, his position as my 'child' would not change."

"So you're just giving him fake affections?"

"Isn't that obvious? I will use any method to tie him down. He should always remain as one who serves the royal family."

"I see. Just make sure to be careful."

"I will. Now rest, Yuuki."

"Yes, yes."

"I will get the kitchen to prepare some hot tea."

"Thank you, Hiro."

Hiro smiled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

 _Demon King._

"What is it, Rin?"

 _May I know as to why you are destroying the trees?_

Kuroko blinked up at Rin.

"To mark my way, of course."

 _But why the whole tree? Our path is littered with fallen trees…_

"To make it easier to find our way back. If I were to make just a small mark, wouldn't it be difficult on the way back?"

 _Ah…those poor trees._

Kuroko shook his head, smiling.

"Ah! Well, should we take a break?"

 _What are you planning to do?_

"I'm going to release one of my seals."

 _Do you need a vial of blood?_

"I will try with just my power first."

Kuroko sat down on a fallen tree trunk, closing his eyes and concentrating on the seals he could feel within himself. Now, which one to release?

Perhaps the one with the weakest strength? Okay, he would go with that.

Kuroko carefully removed the robe firmly wrapped around his body, and then his shirt. He did not want to accidentally destroy them.

He gathered light onto his palm, sending it to his back. Heat began to spread around his back from where the light had made contact. More and more light steadily covered his back.

Kuroko hissed. His back burned. And he only just managed to reach the seal. At this rate, wouldn't he end up with burnt flesh?

Retracting all his power, Kuroko sighed.

 _Demon King? Are you alright? Do you need the vial?_

"I guess I should use it. I might need a mirror as well."

Kuroko dug around inside the bag, almost praying for a mirror to appear.

 _Demon King! Over there! There's a lake._

"A lake?" Kuroko whipped his head around, his gaze following where Little Rin had pointed.

"Let us go over quickly."

Kuroko nearly ran over to the lake. He stared in awe at the exceptionally clear water. Tempted, he reached down and scooped up some water to drink.

It was mildly sweet.

He scanned the lake and found the source. Flowers bloomed along the lake and there were some underwater as well. Flowers were special because they were hard to grow. To find so many along the lake in many different varieties was truly a miracle. The fruits from flowers were all sweet and rare.

Kuroko reached into the water, plucking one petal off a flower. He nibbled on it. It was delicious.

Reaching down once more, he plucked the round fruit from the flower. They looked just like berries commonly found on trees, but these were much sweeter and contained a lot more juice.

Just one berry is enough to quench the thirst of an average person.

Kuroko happily consumed the fruit and reached for another.

… _Demon King? Please do not forget about your seals._

Kuroko blinked. Right, the seals.

Kuroko turned around, facing his back to the water. Using a little of his power, he managed to create a reflective surface. Magic was really interesting. To create a reflective surface, magic has to be mix with something of pure element, such as water. And it has to be natural. As long as the water has been fiddled with, through a 'cleaning' process to make clean water, it would not work at all with magic.

Now with a view of his back, he took the blood from Rin and formed it into a ball. Carefully, he directed the ball to rest on the seal. The blood seeped into the seal, dyeing it red.

Kuroko jerked forward, biting down hard on his arm in an attempt to deal with the pain.

Again. The pain was similar to when his seal was destroyed by the prince.

But now Kuroko knew what to expect.

Rin flitted from side to side, wanting to help yet unable to.

Kuroko's teeth had long drawn blood from his arm, and his head felt light. His ears were blocked.

 _So you are attempting to break your seals on your own?_

It's you.

 _Yes._

You said you would give me hints about who you are.

 _I did say that, but your seal is barely even broken, much less completely destroyed._

I will destroy it.

 _Yes, I'm familiar with that stubborn will of yours._

You speak as though you have known me for a long time.

 _I have indeed. I was always with you. Even now, I am with you. Aren't you in the GreyRain Forest?_

Are you watching me?

 _I have no need to. I told you that I am always with you. Wherever you go, I will know._

Just who are you?

 _Soon, you will know. Now, tell me. Is there anything you wish to ask of me?_

The Dark Lord.

… _What of him?_

Is he strong?

 _He is._

But wasn't he sealed centuries ago by weak humans?

 _Your words are harsh. The Dark Lord was sealed, yes. But only because it had allowed so. Its goal was already accomplished, all the Dark Lord had to do after was wait under the pretense of being sealed._

 _You are bleeding quite badly, do not injure yourself further. I will take away your pain._

No! I have to deal with this pain to release my seal! You said that to me.

 _Yes, but that was before when I still lacked power. Now with your second seal released, I can take away your pain without affecting the destroying of your seal._

Does your power increase with each destroyed seal?

 _Yes, be still now._

Kuroko exhaled as the pain began to lessen. He felt warm from the inside out. Before his eyes, his wound on his arm starting closing up and the blood dissipated.

 _Just a little more and your seal with be completely gone. Please be patient. Now, I will give you a hint._

(I am never seen, yet there is no one who does not know of me.)

As soon as Kuroko nodded, darkness overwhelmed him. And he fell to the ground with Rin's worried calls.

* * *

"Lord Kuroko, you are requested."

Kuroko looked up at the huge demon before him. The tips of the large horns on his head constantly released black smoke.

"Carry me." Kuroko smiled, lifting his arms up.

The demon sighed, indulging in Kuroko and carefully picked him up, making sure to keep his sharp claws from injuring the boy.

"Lord Kuroko, you are already six years old. You need to learn to depend less on others."

Kuroko vehemently shook his head, reaching up to grab onto a large horn and fiddled with the black smoke; happily creating images using the dark magic flowing from the demon's horns.

The demon huffed then smiled softly. He gently stroked Kuroko's hair, letting Kuroko play as he wished. "I suppose there is no hurry."

The demon's grey eyes met large black ones.

"Shall we go and meet the Emperor now?"

Kuroko giggled happily.

The demon began walking and soon entered a large, lavishly decorated hall.

"I see that you are carrying him again." A soft voice came from the shadowed throne.

The demon kneeled, bowing his head low in respect.

"Greetings, Your Imperial Majesty. I do not believe the young lord would have attempted to leave his playroom on his own if I did not abide by his wishes."

"That's alright. We have been spoiling him too much after all."

The demon smiled, but did not reply.

"Come here, I would like to carry him."

The demon stood up, walking down the soft black carpet to place the boy into the emperor's arms.

With a nod, the emperor dismissed the demon.

Bowing once more, demon quickly turned around and left.

Kuroko stared up at the person before him.

"Are you happy?" The person asked.

Kuroko nodded vigorously.

"That is good, you only need to be happy." A soft kiss was laid on Kuroko's forehead.

"Today, have dinner with me!" Kuroko stated, he didn't ask because he knew he would always get whatever he wanted.

"Of course. Anything you ask of me, you will receive."

Kuroko smiled. He reached up, small fingers and hands gently patted the person's face.

"Bring the others as well, I miss them." Kuroko murmured softly.

The person nodded.

"Anything for you. As long as you are happy."

* * *

Kuroko groaned.

 _Demon King? Demon King!_

…king? No, he was not a king.

Kuroko searched around, finding that he was still by the lake. Rin was beside him, sitting by a cup of water.

 _Please drink some water._

Kuroko picked up the cup, downing it fast.

 _Are you alright, Demon King?_

Kuroko stared at Rin.

"I am not a king."

 _What do you mean? Did you recall something?_

Kuroko nodded slowly.

"The ruler of all demons is immortal. He cannot be killed. Also, he is often known as Emperor. I do not recall being given the rank of a king. Therefore, I am not the Demon King."

 _What are you saying? If you are not a king then why do you have so much power?_

"I don't know." Kuroko buried his head into his arms. "I-I remembered meeting the emperor when I was young. Not just that, I had even lived in the castle belonging to the emperor."

 _If you are not the king, then what are you?_

"I don't know."

Kuroko struggled to his feet.

"We need to get going. Where are my clothes?"

 _Over there, to your left. I have placed them on a large, clean rock to prevent them from getting dirty._

"Thank you."

 _You are welcome._

Kuroko dressed quickly, and then paused when he caught sight of his reflection in the lake.

Blue hair and blue eyes.

Images flashed before his eyes and he stumbled, nearly falling into lake.

 _Demon King! Are you truly alright?_

"Yes, I'm alright. I just remembered something."

 _What else were you able to remember?_

"It's nothing much. Just that I was born with black hair and eyes, but the first time I was allowed to view upon the human world, I had taken a liking to the blue skies. The skies in the demon world were between orange and red. I had never seen such a beautiful colour before back then."

Kuroko smiled slightly.

"I had changed my hair and eyes to match that of the skies of the human world. However, the illusion was dispelled when I was sealed. After seeing the sky once again, to think I would have the same reaction as I did as a child… I suppose I should thank the being that changed the colour of my hair and eyes."

Kuroko chuckled.

He waved a hand, and the water of returned to normal with no traces of magic used.

He then picked up his bag and started walking.

* * *

Roughly four days since he had destroyed his seal, Kuroko had made much progress in the forest. He could tell that he was getting closer to the exit.

They had found another lake further in to the forest, but simply walked pass it.

Now, Kuroko stood still, staring at the man before him.

The man had yet to notice him, swinging his sword left and right, cutting down thin branches as he walked. This man was obviously a warrior. His bright red hair allowed Kuroko to spot him from a distance.

This was the only person Kuroko has seen since entering the forest. For this man to be able to make it this far, he must be strong. Kuroko decided that tagging along with this man would prove beneficial.

Kuroko stepped up to the man, who was still completely oblivious to his presence.

"Hello."

The man screamed, turning his body around moving backwards at the same time. Which of course resulted in him tripping over a branch he had just cut down.

He fell with a large impact. Kuroko winced. That sounded like it hurt.

The man glanced around, eyes wildly searching.

"Who's there?!" he bellowed.

"I apologise for startling you."

The man stared at Kuroko.

"G-g-ghost!"

"No, I am not a ghost."

"I-it talks!" The man scrambled to his feet.

" _I said,_ that I'm not a ghost. I will feel insulted if you still call me as such."

The man blinked at Kuroko, and then stared blankly for a few seconds.

"O-oh! S-sorry." The man mumbled, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"My name is Kuroko. Who are you?"

"Kagami Taiga."

"Kagami-san, are you headed towards the Kingdom of Tessane?"

"Uh? Yeah. How did you know?"

"Because I am going there as well."

"You are? Aren't you a little too frail?" Kagami eyed him critically.

"…I am a magician."

"Huh, really? I guess magicians are all really small huh." Kagami shrugged.

Kuroko's eyebrow twitched.

"Would you like to travel together, Kagami-san?"

"Sure! And drop the formalities! I'm not used to it."

"Kagami-kun."

"Yeah, 'at's better."

Kuroko smiled slightly.

"It is nearing night now, will you be camping for the night?"

"Not yet, there's still light. I will only stop once I can't see. Actually," Kagami scrutinised Kuroko thoroughly, "you said you're a magician? Then can't you create a light once it's dark and we can continue on?"

Kuroko was surprised. He tilted his head in a questioning manner.

"Do you not plan to rest?"

Kagami shook his head. "I'm fine. I have plenty of strength. A lack of sleep won't affect me."

Kuroko smiled. "I will create a light once night has fallen."

* * *

Five days of travelling with Kagami reminded Kuroko of just how inhuman he was. The pace they moved at was a lot slower compared to when Kuroko was alone. No wonder Kuroko was able to catch up with Kagami so easily.

He had asked how long Kagami had taken to reach as far as he did, and Kagami had promptly responded with a single word: months.

Travelling with Kagami, Kuroko ended up in charge of camp. Kagami would tell him to stay and build camp in a spot he had picked before walking off to find food.

Kuroko then pulled out the tent from his bag that he had not even touched once.

Through Rin's instructions, Kuroko learnt how to set it up. The tent was large enough to fit three people. The tent was different compared to those which are used by warriors. This tent was a magician's tent; it required a lot of magic to set it up, but it had the abilities to drive away both wild beasts and dark creatures.

Kuroko also found some sleeping bags. When he had spread them out the first time, Kagami had expressed his gratitude with a tight hug, commenting on how he had his own sleeping bag stolen by the animals.

Kuroko had rarely encountered any wild animals when alone; it was as though someone was protecting him.

It was also during the first night of travelling with Kagami that Kuroko had seen the creatures of darkness for the first time.

They ranged from skeletal dogs to abnormally strong decaying corpses with their rotten flesh falling from their bodies with each step they took.

With each night, Kuroko happily trained himself by killing the creatures of darkness. The happier Kuroko was, the more creatures appeared. And they were all of different levels.

There was even one that looked like a vampire from the old legends, with translucent bat wings and fangs. It was harder for Kuroko to kill that one, average magic spells did not work on it. It was hard to kill, but very good for endurance training which Kuroko severely lacked.

After the vampire, there were witches. Kuroko was ecstatic.

Kagami had cursed loudly, wondering why the creatures of darkness had suddenly increased.

Though, once Kuroko had decided it was time to sleep (even though he did not need it), all the creatures around him disappeared, except for the ones Kagami was busy fighting against.

Kagami never noticed this strange phenomenon.

Kuroko knew for sure that there was someone watching over him. Lying in his sleeping bag within the tent, Kuroko thought about the person in his memories. Could it be him? It wouldn't be surprising, for the Demon Emperor could easily summon as many creatures of darkness as he wanted.

But how did he know where Kuroko was? Kuroko was reminded of the voice he would hear each time he breaks a seal. Could that voice belong to the emperor? But the voices did not sound alike at all!

Kuroko frowned.

It was about time he broke another seal.

Quietly, he crawled over to where Kagami was sleeping.

After making sure that Kagami was asleep (and snoring loudly), Kuroko glanced towards Rin, who bowed his head in understanding.

Kuroko silently sneaked out of the tent, walking quite a distance away.

 _Demon King…would you like a vial?_

Kuroko had been unsuccessful in getting Rin to address him by his name. So he gave up and simply let Rin continue to address him however he wanted to.

"How many do you have left?"

 _Two._

"I have three more seals to break through. Should I use one? What if I can't manage to break my last seal?"

 _With each seal, you would get stronger. You might be able to break the last seal without any aid._

Kuroko hummed.

"Alright, I would use one."

Rin nodded.

* * *

Kuroko pushed open the doors of the Great Hall.

He ran in, heading straight for the throne.

With some help from his dark magic, Kuroko managed to jump onto the person seated on the high throne.

The person let out a heavy breath upon the impact.

"Really, you little brat."

Kuroko beamed.

"You know, I met Imayoshi-kun today!" Kuroko cheerfully reported.

"Oh? Did you play with him?"

"Yes! Imayoshi-kun was begging me to let him go with blood dripping down his face." Kuroko nodded.

"Did you release him?"

"Mm. Because he said that I would be able to find a more interesting playmate."

The person's arms wrap themselves around Kuroko protectively as he moved around restlessly.

"Be careful. Now, who did he say would be more interesting for you?"

Kuroko giggled. "Hanamiya Makoto."

The person frowned. "Though that man is human, he can still be dangerous."

"It's doesn't matter! If he harms me, I can kill him. And if I cannot manage to kill him completely, you can finish him off for me."

The person smiled warmly.

"That's true. Alright. Play as much as you want, kill as much as you want. I will take all responsibility."

Kuroko laughed, clapping his hands together in joy.

The doors of the Great Hall opened suddenly. Kuroko turned around.

A young man entered, green eyes staring at Kuroko.

He adjusted his glasses silently.

"Midorima-kun!" Kuroko exclaimed. He jumped out of the emperor's arms and flew straight to the man. Circling his small arms around Midorima's neck, Kuroko fired questions at him rapidly.

"You're back! How was the human world? Did you bring back anything for me? What about my milkshake?"

Midorima lifted an arm, cuddling him protectively but his words contradicted his actions.

"Kuroko! Where are your manners? It is not polite to greet others in such a manner. As the one who is closest to the Emperor, you have to present yourself as a person who is worth your position!"

Kuroko buried his head into the junction between Midorima's neck and shoulder, pouting. But it didn't last long when Midorima's green hair tickled his nose. Kuroko giggled.

Midorima sighed.

The Emperor chuckled.

"Midorima-kun! Midorima-kun!" Kuroko pushed himself up using Midorima's shoulders. He stared into Midorima's eyes.

"My milkshake!" Kuroko demanded.

"There is no vanilla milkshake today." Midorima answered.

Kuroko stared at him, uncomprehending.

Midorima continued speaking, "You have been consuming too much sweets from the human world. It's not good for your health. Didn't you fall ill just two days ago?"

Kuroko huffed. "I don't care! I like it, I want to drink it!"

Midorima shook his head.

"No, Kuroko. You have to know how to limit yourself. If you do not care for your health, it would only cause trouble for the people around you because they will be the ones to take care of you.

"I will not bring you any sweets from the human world for my next three trips there. You may have some once I have returned the fourth time. If you behave yourself well and start learning to be less selfish, then perhaps, I may bring you things more frequently."

Kuroko trembled, his eyes filling with tears. But Midorima's firm resolve never wavered.

Unsuccessful with Midorima, Kuroko whipped his head around and stared imploringly at the emperor.

The emperor lifted his hands in surrender.

"I can't do anything. Midorima has stated a valid point." The emperor smiled softly at Kuroko, "You have to listen to him."

The tears in Kuroko's eyes spilled over and he wailed. He pushed himself away from Midorima and ran out of the Great Hall, slamming the door behind him.

Midorima sighed.

"Was I too harsh?" Midorima asked.

"No, you did well. This is something he has to learn." The emperor answered.

"He is only seven years old. I do feel somewhat terrible for doing that to him." Midorima murmured.

The emperor smiled.

"He is only seven in body. You didn't forget, did you? He has remained that way for over three hundred years. It took him a hundred years to go from six years old to seven. If his body cannot grow, then the next best thing would be to grow his mentality. I have always held myself back from teaching him because I cannot bear to refuse his requests."

The emperor nodded his head approvingly at Midorima.

"You are necessary for him."

Midorima turned his head away from the emperor, feeling strangely embarrassed from the praise.

"Now, report to me about the human world."

Midorima snapped to attention, and began to report everything to his emperor.

* * *

Kuroko pushed himself up from the ground.

"Rin?" He called.

 _I am here._

"How long was I unconscious for?"

 _Too long, Demon King. Kagami has awakened and has been searching for you. I hid you within the bushes, I know that you do not want him to see your back._

"You did well, thank you, Rin."

Rin nodded. Kuroko hurriedly pulled on his shirt and ran out to find Kagami.

Kuroko received a huge scolding from Kagami, together with a rough ruffling of his hair. Kuroko apologised multiple times, and Kagami finally let him go.

They continued to make their way through the forest, Kagami hacking down the creatures of darkness with his sword. Kuroko was in the middle of turning a skeletal dog into a pile of ash when he froze.

He had just remembered.

Kuroko had released his seal, and seen some of his memories. But the voice that was always there did not talk to him this time. There was only a very brief moment of pain, so surely the owner of the voice had taken away his pain, yet it did not talk to him.

Why?

Kuroko stood still, eyes fixed on the ground.

Did something happen? Was it his mind rejecting the voice? Or was it because he was with Kagami?

Why wasn't the voice there?

Why was Kuroko so affected by the lack of voice?

Just what was going on?

Kuroko trembled.

"Oi, Kuroko!"

Kuroko's head snapped up, eyes unfocused.

"What's wrong with you? Don't go spacing out when you're completely surrounded by dark creatures!" Kagami yelled, slashing through the creatures of darkness with one broad swing.

"...Ka..gami-kun?" Kuroko mumbled.

"Yeah, it's me. Come over here, it's dangerous." Kagami tugged Kuroko close, although it was a little awkward, Kuroko still recognised it as a protective gesture.

And Kuroko's eyes widened.

A flash of dark blue hair, tanned skin. A large body standing in front of him, shielding him. The person turned his head to speak to Kuroko, but Kuroko was unable to make out his words.

"..ed..some..lp…tsu?"

Kuroko concentrated hard, this person…he knew who this person was. But at the same time, he didn't.

The person flashed him a wide smile.

Kuroko's knees collapsed and he fell to the ground.

"Kuroko?!" Kagami's voice sounded extremely faint.

Kuroko found it hard to breathe.

" _Who are you?"_ Kuroko whispered weakly. His hands buried themselves into his hair. His breathing was ragged.

"Kuroko! Hey!"

Kagami's voice. Kagami was calling for him.

Kagami is a warrior; human. He had to protect humans.

Kuroko's body moved even though he was already half unconscious. He stood up, lifted a hand, and gathered massive amounts of magic in seconds and then threw it towards the creatures of darkness surrounding them.

The creatures all disappeared in a huge explosion of light, Kuroko's eyes sliding shut as he fainted.

* * *

Kuroko stared expressionlessly at the burning Kingdom of Black Sun.

"Kuroko."

Kuroko turned his head to the side.

"Midorima-kun." He greeted.

"Will you be going?" Midorima asked.

"Yes, they are calling for me. I have to answer to their calls."

"You do realise that they could attempt to harm you?"

"Even if they do, I have to help them, Midorima-kun."

"You do not have to. You could always turn your eyes and ears away from their pleas and live peacefully in the castle."

Kuroko shook his head slowly.

"I cannot, Midorima-kun."

Kuroko offered Midorima a smile, pained and weak. "They are the reason I exist, I cannot deny them my help when they ask for it."

Midorima did not reply.

He suddenly walked closer to Kuroko, and placed something on his ear.

"Midorima-kun?" Kuroko questioned.

"It's an accessory from the human world. It's what humans decorate their ears with, but this is known as an ear cuff. It's just a simple silver band with small blue crystals."

Midorima paused, eyes fixed on the jewellery.

"It suits you." Midorima spoke softly.

Kuroko fiddled with the cold accessory. "Why did you give this to me?"

"Everyone has infused some of their power into it. It should protect you, but it has to be in constant contact with you. Do not take it off." Midorima adjusted his glasses, looking to be a little uncomfortable.

Kuroko's lips twitched into a faint smile.

"Thank you."

Midorima grunted.

Kuroko turned away, walking closer to the portal that would transport him into the human world.

"Go and return safely, Kuroko."

Kuroko glanced back at Midorima.

"The emperor would be angry if you are not safe. And dealing with him when he is in such a state is troublesome."

Kuroko blinked.

And then he grinned as he vanished into the portal.

* * *

"He has gone." Midorima spoke to the figure before him.

"I know. I felt his presence leaving." The figure responded.

"How are the rest?"

"They have all gone to sleep. You should as well. You must be weak right now."

Midorima lowered his head.

"I'm fine, I volunteered to be the one to give it to him."

"Even so, everyone has collapsed the moment they transferred such a large amount of their power and life into the jewellery."

Midorima stared at the bodies of his comrades. They were all too pale, but at least, they were still breathing.

"They would not wake until he comes back. Did you tell him about the true purpose of the jewellery?"

"No, I did not." Midorima answered. "I simply said that it would protect him."

"I wonder if he would be angry once he learns of the truth." The figure commented.

Midorima remained silent. His body was ready to collapse.

"Rest." The figure ordered.

"No." Midorima retorted, voice weak.

"Rest," the figure repeated, "I will take care of everything else."

Midorima struggled, but eventually gave in to sleep.

* * *

Kuroko pushed himself up from the ground. His large blue eyes quickly taking in his surroundings.

Little Rin and Kagami were not here. Kuroko forced himself to his feet, taking unsteady steps as he slowly walked through the forest.

"Rin? Kagami-kun?" He called.

There was no answer.

A hand drifted to his ear, brushing across it. The jewellery was no longer there. Of course it wouldn't be. Kuroko's hand dropped back to his side.

He quickened his pace, and nearly tripped over a body.

He stared at the body, it was still breathing. Who was this? It's clearly a human, but it was not Kagami. He had to find Kagami first before he could stop to help anyone else.

Kuroko ignored the man, rushing through the forest.

He sprinted pass countless trees, and came to a screeching halt.

Little Rin was there, pinned to a tree with a black arrow. Without thinking, Kuroko ran straight to the tree.

With bare hands, Kuroko pulled the arrow out of Rin. Dark magic burst from the arrow. Kuroko simply threw the arrow away; dark magic was useless against him.

"Rin?" Kuroko gently held the little guide.

"Rin? It's me. It's Kuroko. Please respond to me."

Rin's eyes fluttered, but did not open.

 _Demon King?_

"Rin." Kuroko sighed, relieved.

 _Demon King. Please run after your travelling companion. They took him while he was desperately trying to protect you when you were unconscious._

"I will. I will save him. But Rin, what's wrong with you? Why are you so weak? How did they hurt you?"

 _They wield strange powers. It was similar to dark magic, but not entirely so. Among their group, there was one who could see me. I did not know why he could._

"Who are they?"

 _I do not know. They had gone in the direction of the Kingdom of Tessane._

Kuroko frowned. "Is there a way for me to treat you from your injures?"

 _You wish to heal me? You do not have to, Demon King. I was created to serve you, you have no need to concern yourself over my well-being. Use me, and if I get in your way, please throw me aside._

"No!" Kuroko shouted angrily. "I will not do that! Now, tell me how to heal you."

 _You are too kind, Demon King. I will be fine soon; I only need light magic which I can gather from the trees or anything that is alive._

"Light magic? Only that? Then I will use mine on you."

 _You can't. If you were to confront those people, you need to have your light magic to protect you from their strange dark magic._

Kuroko sneaked a peek at the arrow he had tossed away. He was not even injured by the strange magic. Besides, no matter how strange it was, as long as the base is dark magic, they would not harm him. Because he is a demon, and only fools would attack a demon using dark magic.

Kuroko was a being that defied all laws of the world, both the demon's world as well as the human world.

He is a wielder of both types of magic; light and dark.

Technically, a demon can never use light magic, it is actually their greatest weakness. And vice versa for humans who use light magic, dark magic is impossible.

Kuroko sighed. "I will be fine, Rin. Let me heal you."

Kuroko lifted his hand and gently rested his palm on Rin's tiny body. Slowly, light began to envelop his body, and Rin's complexion looked better.

Rin's eyes opened, and he floated above Kuroko's open palm.

 _Demon King…_

Kuroko smiled. "Let's go to Kagami, together."

Rin bowed.

Kuroko turned around and picked up the fallen arrow.

 _Demon King! Be careful!_

Kuroko twirled the arrow in his hands.

"I am fine, Rin. The dark magic is useless against me."

 _How could that be?_

"Did you not realise? You call me the Demon King, surely just that title alone should have clued you in on the fact the dark magic would not work on me."

 _But…you use light magic, do you not? How? This should not be possible._

"It is possible. Only for me, because I am…" Kuroko trailed off.

He shook his head.

 _Demon King?_

Kuroko glanced up at Rin, smiling.

"I will tell you some other time. Even though I have remembered many things, even the reason for my existence, I still lack other critical information. I have my guesses, but I will only tell them to you once I am absolutely certain."

Rin simply continued staring at Kuroko.

Kuroko turned his head away, "Do forgive me for keeping things from you even after you have given me so much help."

Rin shook his head, but Kuroko did not see it.

 _Demon King, it's alright. You do not have to tell me anything you do not wish to. I will always serve you faithfully, no matter what. Even if you decide to destroy half the world, I will still be here until the day you kill me with your own hands._

Kuroko was stunned. He stared at Rin, speechless.

Kuroko did not know how to reply to that, so he just nodded his head and inspected the arrow intensely.

The arrow continued to emit dark magic, but the properties were different from that of the dark magic seen in the demon world. The arrow's dark magic was extremely diluted – even a very young demon child could produce better magic than this– yet this little thing was able to injure Little Rin who was made entirely of light magic.

"Rin, has the endurance of humans towards dark magic weakened considerably over the centuries?"

 _If you meant the Royal Family, then yes, it has weakened greatly. King Izana was the strongest magician ever known to be able to withstand dark magic. After him, the rest of the kings were basically useless in withstanding dark magic._

 _Because King Izana's resistance was high, by using that power to create me, it was the reason why I was not destroyed immediately after being pierced by that arrow._

"I see. But how strange, I do remember humans were naturally somewhat resistant to dark magic, magician or not. Though they were unable to wield magic from it. Why have they become so weak?"

 _No one knows for sure, but from speculations, it is said that this may be the doing of demons._

 _After you were sealed, there was an influx of demons appearing in the human world. And it stayed that way for many centuries which eventually caused an imbalance between light and dark magic. The dark magic that all demons naturally produced clashed with the human world's natural light magic and after a time, it started to take over._

 _The Royal Family was most affected by this because their light magic is strongest, thus they suffered the most._

 _King Izana said that this may be a way of how the demons showed their anger because the royal family had sealed their king. But he did not know why he was unaffected, and simply decided that it was because the king of the demons had somehow chosen to favour him._

 _Which King Izana thought to be you, Demon King. Therefore, it spurred him on to teach you about yourself and to find a way to release you…_

Kuroko stared blankly at Rin.

King…

Kuroko sighed; he would not put it past _that_ Emperor to do something like that.

"I understand now." Kuroko murmured, shaking his head at the emperor's actions.

"We have to find Kagami-kun quickly. It would surely be bad if those people who took him away decided to use dark magic on him."

* * *

Kuroko emerged from the forest in a matter of hours.

The Kingdom of Tessane stood before him, and Kuroko stared. The kingdom must have surely been a well-off city but now, it was barely holding itself together.

Majority of the streets were destroyed, leaving behind trails of black. Homeless people cuddled in corners of the street for warmth. There were no street vendors, although a few fruits and cabbages rolled around the ground. They did not last long on the ground though; children covered with dirt and nothing more than a piece of cloth wrapped around their body ran after the fruits and vegetables, quickly snatching them up.

Stepping further in to the kingdom, Kuroko slowly walked past countless homeless people. He was an oddity here, with how well-dressed he was. Greedy eyes followed his every move.

Suddenly, his robe was tugged hard.

Kuroko whipped his head around, searching for the source. Small hands had taken hold of his clothes and refused to let go even when caught. The child with a mop of unruly dirty brown hair stared back at Kuroko defiantly, continuously pulling at his robe.

Because the streets were so empty, this scene could be clearly seen from far away, yet no one stepped up to stop the child.

With a single firm tug, Kuroko easily took his robe back from the child's weak grip. But the child did not run, and attempted to grab on to his robe once again.

This, this was thievery in broad daylight, wasn't it?

No one seemed to care; in fact, it looked as though they were waiting for the child to successfully snatch Kuroko's robe away and then fight among themselves for it.

Was stealing so common in this kingdom?

Has this kingdom fallen so far into depravity?

Kuroko frowned. Perhaps it was not fair to call it depravity. After all, they were all just trying to survive even if it meant at the cost of someone else's death.

Kuroko ignored the child, keeping a firm hold of his own robe, he glanced around.

The streets really were absolutely barren.

Even if Kuroko gave money to the child (he's unsure if he has any), there was no use for it here. There was nothing to buy, and all the buildings that managed to remain standing were empty. The bread store to Kuroko's right had broken windows, and the display case that should have once held bread was smashed open.

No doubt, the kitchens were also in the same condition.

These people have already clearly gone through the shops and took anything they could get their hands on.

Kuroko sighed. With so many eyes watching him now, if he were to give the child his robe, the child would surely end up trampled in seconds from the ones waiting at the sides.

Kuroko stooped, and picked up the child.

The child froze, wide eyes staring at Kuroko.

Kuroko gave the child a small smile. "What's your name?"

The child's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Kuroko waited patiently, never letting the smile leave his face.

Eventually, the child caved. "Meera."

Kuroko stared.

"Meera? You're a girl?"

"Of course I am!" Meera exclaimed. She had hair so short and cut to the typical style of a young boy that Kuroko had confused her gender.

"I apologise." Kuroko spoke softly. "Do you want to come with me?" He asked.

"With you? Where are you going?"

"To the palace."

Meera shook her head. "You cannot go there. The guards will not allow you to. They threw us all out."

"Have you been to the palace?"

"I was a maid in the palace. The king picked me up from the streets and allowed me to work in the palace when he heard that I do not have any family."

"Why were you thrown out?"

"Everyone was. All my friends, the maids and the manservants too. The magician of the palace said we were nothing but nuisances and extra mouths to feed. So they threw us out and told us to find our own food."

Kuroko made a sound akin to the growl of wild beasts.

The girl flinched.

 _Demon King._

Kuroko turned his head towards Rin.

 _Why are you headed to the palace? Have you given up on saving your travelling companion?_

"No. I'm heading there because he is there."

 _How do you know?_

"That arrow had the emblem of the Royal Family of Tessane."

 _Was there? But I did not notice any sort of emblem on the arrow._

"It was covered by dark magic, so any ordinary person would not be able to notice it. However, you have not forgotten, have you? I am different. I saw it clearly."

Rin's eyes widened in understanding.

"Sir? Who are you talking to?" The girl in his arms questioned.

Kuroko smiled at her.

"It's nothing. Come with me. You were a maid in the palace, so you must know all the secret places, right?"

Meera frowned.

"Please?" Kuroko begged, blue eyes widening pitifully.

Meera's frowned wavered.

"I promise to get you some warm food and clothes from the palace once I have managed to get in."

Meera sighed heavily, and then she nodded.

Kuroko smiled.

Meera began guiding Kuroko towards the palace.

* * *

Kuroko successfully sneaked in to the palace.

He left Meera outside, hidden among some bushes. He would have to get her the things he promised first. He did not want Meera to get caught up in what he was about to do so he needed her gone.

He intruded into what seemed to be a guard's room. Quickly and quietly opening the closet, he grabbed some thick clothes. It didn't matter that it was oversized. As long as it would keep the little girl warm in the winter, having oversized clothes was a good choice. And she could always wrap it around herself to create more layers for even more warmth.

Making his way to the kitchens with Rin keeping an eye out for guards was a breeze. He scooped some hot soup boiling on the stove into a large bowl he snagged from the cupboards.

Carefully carrying the bowl and the large bundle of clothes, Kuroko made his way back to where the girl was waiting.

Handing her the items, Kuroko felt relieved seeing her joy when Kuroko actually returned with the things he had promised.

"Leave now. Get away from the palace. As far as you can." Kuroko ordered.

Meera nodded her head.

"Thank you, Sir."

Kuroko smiled.

He stayed still, watching her leave. Once he had deemed she was sufficiently far away, Kuroko headed back into the palace.

"Rin, every palace will have a dungeon, right? Help me locate the dungeons of this palace."

Rin nodded. _Please remain hidden, Demon King. I will come for you soon._

"Okay."

Kuroko carefully hid himself, waiting for Rin to return.

Multiple guards passed Kuroko's hiding place, but they never noticed him. Kuroko took in their attire. His eyes narrowed.

The armours they wore were infused with dark magic, and it was more concentrated around their vitals. Clearly, to be able to create such precise armour, they must have had captured a demon of high rank and forced it to do their bidding.

But, why would they need such armour? It was absolutely useless against demons…unless, were they planning to go to war?

Kuroko's eyes widened.

Having dark magic as armour is the most efficient protection against magicians who could only use light magic. Judging from the state of the country currently, it's no surprise if they wanted to go to war. With war, there will surely be war spoils, and then the country would be able to feed its people.

No, Kuroko could not let it happen.

There would be too many deaths should there be a war, and what if another 'Kuroko' was created? Kuroko was created by the humans, he refused to let another being be born and made to bear this burden.

At that moment, Rin flew pass Kuroko.

Before Kuroko could call out, Rin suddenly turned back around and nearly collided into Kuroko.

 _Demon King, hurry! You have to go down to the dungeons immediately!_

Kuroko followed after the frantic Rin.

* * *

Kuroko stepped into the dungeons, using the dark, shadowed walls to conceal his presence.

Quietly running down the stairs, he came to an abrupt stop a few steps before the stairs ended.

Kuroko stared at the demon in the middle of the room.

Intricate magic circles were drawn on the floor, glowing brightly.

In the middle, a large demon was chained tightly. Its head hung low and its body was slump over, unable to fall due to the chains made of light magic.

The demon was bleeding; black blood covered the ground from large cuts on its body.

Kuroko recognised the demon. How could he not? This was the demon that had taken care of him since he was a child, and Kuroko had remained as a child for hundreds of years.

One side of the majestic pair of horns that had always fascinated the young Kuroko had been filed down to near nothing.

Kuroko's body trembled hard.

His blue eyes glowed.

 _Demon King? What's wrong?_

Kuroko stepped down, and walked closer to the demon.

The demon raised his head, confused.

Kuroko's body was emitting immense amounts of dark magic.

The demon scanned the room. It eyes widened the moment it landed on Kuroko.

"L-lord? Lord Kuroko?"

"Baal." Kuroko responded. Not many knew of this demon's real name, other than those who were of even higher rank than he was. Which of course, meant that only the Emperor and the chosen kings.

However, Kuroko was an exception; he was neither a king nor was he the emperor, but still, Kuroko was a very special being thus granting him privileges similar to that of the ones received by kings.

"Lord Kuroko." Baal whispered.

Kuroko reached towards a chain of light magic.

"Don't! That is light magic, you will be hurt!" Baal exclaimed worriedly.

Kuroko only smiled at Baal.

He grabbed a chain, and with a forceful tug, the chain snapped. Kuroko remained uninjured.

"Have you forgotten, Baal? About what I truly am?"

"…for a moment, I did." Baal admitted honestly.

Kuroko chuckled.

He easily tore apart the chains but paused when it came to the thick ring of light around Baal's neck. If he were to break it the same way as he did the chains, there was a high possibility that Baal would end up hurt.

Ah, well. Perhaps this was a good opportunity to try out something Kuroko was always curious about.

Kuroko gathered dark magic on his palm, and then gently rested his hand against the thick band. It was the same thing as what the attendant of the First Prince of the Kingdom of Black Sun had done.

Kuroko poured large amounts of magic into the thick ring, watching in fascination as it slowly eroded to black. Not only was the band affected, but the excess magic covered the wounds on Baal's body, healing them.

"Lord Kuroko, that is more than enough. Please stop now."

Kuroko removed his hand.

Baal stood up to his full height, towering over Kuroko. With a soft crack, the – now black – band crashed to the floor and started to burn itself down to ashes.

Kuroko frowned up at Baal.

"Lord Kuroko? Is there something that upsets you?" Baal inquired.

"Will it regenerate?" Kuroko pointed to the stub of a horn on Baal's head.

"It will. But not here in the human world. I need the dark magic from the demon world to regenerate it."

"Will you be alright? Your horns help you in controlling your overwhelming dark magic, don't they?"

"I will be fine, Lord Kuroko."

"Why did they take your horn?"

"The magicians seemed to have created some terrifying spell. They grinded down the horn they took from me and mixed the powder with their weapons and armour which allowed the humans to wield weapons made of dark magic without any harm."

Kuroko snarled.

"Please do not be angry. I am fine, Lord Kuroko. But you…" Baal suddenly reached down and picked Kuroko up, hugging him close.

"Baal…?" Kuroko blinked.

"You must have suffered so much, Lord Kuroko. To be sealed for such a long time by those humans." A large hand gently stroked his hair. "How did you manage to release yourself?"

 _What are you doing to the Demon King! Release him at once!_

"Rin! No, it's alright!" Kuroko quickly reassured Rin, just barely stopping him from throwing a large ball of light magic at Baal.

Baal was enormous, almost six metres tall. He was muscular from head to toe, with gold bracelets and anklets adorning his wrists and ankles. He could easily crush Rin if provoked.

Baal turned his massive head, staring hard at Rin. "What is that?"

"You can see him?" Kuroko questioned.

"No, not quite. I simply sense a good amount of light magic from that spot."

"He is my guide. He has been helping me ever since my very first seal was broken."

"Is that so? Then, he is not a threat." Baal promptly ignored Rin after that.

Kuroko stretched his hand out to Rin. "Come here, Rin."

Rin landed on his palm, cautiously staring up at Baal.

"It's okay," Kuroko smiled at Rin, "He is harmless."

Rin raised an eyebrow.

"…as long as you do not provoke him." Kuroko mumbled.

Kuroko carefully tucked Rin close to his body.

"Lord Kuroko?"

Kuroko blinked up at Baal.

"If you do not mind me asking once more; but how did you manage to break free of the seals from the humans?"

"Oh. That, I'm not so sure myself. I was taken out from the cage I was shut in but I seemed to have received help in breaking my very first seal."

"Help? From who?"

"I am unsure though I have my guesses."

Baal nodded thoughtfully.

"Shall we leave this place, Lord Kuroko? Where are you headed? Please allow me to assist you."

"I have to find a friend of mine first. He is somewhere within this palace."

"Understood."

Baal held Kuroko carefully and they made their way out of the dungeons.

"Who are you looking for, Lord Kuroko?"

"A human."

"A human?"

Kuroko nodded.

"A warrior, with red hair."

Baal hummed. "Where shall we go?"

 _Try the armoury._ Rin suggested. _As he is a warrior, he would be useful as a fighting force._

"To the armoury, Baal." Kuroko relayed Rin's information since Baal was unable to hear Rin.

"Yes, right away."

Kuroko blinked at how confidently Baal strolled through the hallways.

"How do you know the way?" Kuroko asked.

"I have masqueraded as a human for a few years and stayed within this palace."

"What for?"

"Orders from the Emperor."

Kuroko tilted his head.

"I see."

"But I was careless and got caught." Baal sighed.

"We have arrived, Lord Kuroko."

Kuroko looked around the armoury.

"Perhaps coming here was not a good idea?" Kuroko offhandedly commented as the palace's guards and army forces screamed upon sighting them.

Baal chuckled. "With them this distracted, won't it be easier for you to locate your friend?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Kuroko murmured, waving a hand and easily killed the foolish humans who had stabbed arrows infused with dark magic into Baal.

Baal took two steps forward, crushing (and killing) the humans with his enormous foot.

Kuroko was gently set down onto the ground.

"Go, I will wait for you here, Lord Kuroko."

Kuroko nodded and sprinted away.

Black arrows flew towards him, but none of them landed on him.

 _Demon King, there are stairs to the left._

Kuroko ran, guided by Rin.

He found himself running down many flights of stairs.

"What is this place? Why is it located so deep underground?"

 _Perhaps there is a special arena below used to train gladiators._

"Gladiators still exist even after nine hundred years?"

 _Yes. Magicians tend to be stagnant. Something that they enjoy would not disappear until the council of magicians agrees that it is no longer needed._

"So different from ordinary humans."

 _Indeed, now turn right._

Kuroko turned into the right tunnel and entered a large arena.

"…It really is an arena." Kuroko commented flatly.

The place was empty so Kuroko was able to search the area without any interference.

Kuroko finally managed to find Kagami after running around wildly. Inside a small tunnel that was most likely where gladiators waited for their fight, Kagami was pinned to the wall. Not by chains but with rows of black arrows. Blood flowed from where the arrows had punctured skin.

Black magic enveloped Kagami who was clearly weakened by it but still alive.

"Gladiator? More like torture." Kuroko hissed, pulling an arrow out from Kagami's arm and slamming his other hand down onto the wound, flooding it with light magic.

He did this continuously, pushing his body to its limits and ignoring Rin's pleas for him to stop. He only allowed himself to rest once all of the arrows had been removed from Kagami and all injuries had been healed.

Kuroko fell to his side, panting hard. His vision wavered.

But he forced himself up when he heard Kagami groaning.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Wha– Where? What happened?"

"Kagami-kun."

"…Kuroko?"

Kagami blinked multiple times at Kuroko.

"You're safe now." Kuroko smiled.

Kagami gasped, turning his head left and right.

"You shouldn't be here! You have to run!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Kuroko tilted his head.

"They will capture you! They said that they want to use you for some kind of weird experiment using dark magic."

Kuroko just stared at Kagami.

Finally, he said, "Then, you should quickly leave with me. I will not leave here without you."

"Fine, hurry. We need to leave."

Kagami jumped up, already running around and quickly picking up his sword that was thrown carelessly aside. Kuroko blinked at the sword. Kagami moved towards the exit.

Kuroko stood up, and his head went light. He stumbled, and fell to the floor unable to catch himself on time.

"Kuroko? Hey, you okay?" Kagami came back, pulling him to his feet and supported Kuroko.

"Ah. I just remembered. There are young children within some cages. They are most likely gladiators." Kuroko said, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Huh? Where?"

"Two cages down, on the left, I found them while I was looking for you."

Kagami led them towards the cages.

He peeked inside, and indeed, there was a group of young children.

He slashed down the barricade, and headed in.

Kuroko stared at the kids who met his gaze without a word, their eyes cold. His gaze drifted down to their ankles, which were encircled with black cuffs. Kuroko stumbled towards a child, falling to his knees.

The young child did not move.

Kuroko reached out a hand and the moment his fingers brushed across the cuffs, they shattered.

The child tilted his head down, and stared at his legs.

"Come, I will remove all your shackles." Kuroko called to the rest.

 _Demon King! Your body is already at its limit! You cannot use any more power!_

Kuroko shook his head. "Only for light magic, there is no problem with dark magic."

"Kuroko?! What?" Kagami looked shocked.

Kuroko only turned his head away.

One by one, the children neatly arranged themselves before Kuroko. Their eyes that were once cold and dead, having given in to their fate now shone with cautious hope.

Kuroko broke all of the cuffs.

He smiled at them once he was done. "Go. Run. You're free now."

With his permission, the children all sped pass him, running towards the stairs that would lead them up.

Kuroko forced himself to stand, avoiding Kagami's eyes.

He slowly limped his way pass Kagami.

A rough hand grabbed hold of his arm, throwing his arm around Kagami's shoulder.

"Let's go." Kagami mumbled. "You can explain later."

They made their way up the stairs, Kagami eventually carrying Kuroko up since he took too long to climb even one step.

The scene that met them once they emerged was nothing short of a massacre.

The young children they had freed all had some kind of weapon in their hands, and they cut down the trained professionals with such brutality that it made Kagami shiver.

Baal would constantly shift away from the children. They would not be able to injure him much, but he still moved every time any child came close.

"Baal. We're leaving." Kuroko ordered, so soft that even Kagami was unable to make out his words.

But Baal turned around and approached Kuroko.

With one swift movement, Kuroko knocked Kagami unconscious.

Baal cuddled Kuroko close and picked up Kagami, tossing him over his shoulder. Rin settled himself on Kuroko.

Kuroko casted one last glance at the young children who had stopped fighting and simply stood still, just silently watching him.

With a last nod towards them, he closed his eyes, trusting Baal to safely get them out.

* * *

Kuroko stirred awake to the sound of someone arguing.

Kuroko's eyes opened, and he stared at the strangely comical sight of a tiny sized Kagami quarrelling with the massive form of Baal.

Kuroko ignored them, choosing instead to look around.

Everywhere was brown.

Kuroko blinked.

He pushed himself up.

"Lord Kuroko! You're awake!"

 _Demon King, you've finally awaken!_

"Oi, Kuroko! You're finally up?"

Kuroko groaned.

"Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular.

"The SilverMoon Mountains, Lord Kuroko."

"The mountains?"

"Yes, to be precise, we are currently a quarter way across the mountains."

"You knew that I wanted to head to the mountains?"

"Your honourable guide told me."

Kuroko stared.

 _I simply wrote on the ground with light magic because he could not hear my voice. I made sure to erase it, of course._

"Oh." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Oi, Kuroko! Explain! What's with this demon who kept calling himself your servant?"

Kuroko blinked at Kagami.

"To put it simply, I am a unique being that controls both light and dark magic. And I was born in the demon world, thus I am very familiar with them."

"Both type of magic? How is that possible?"

"Like I said, I am rather special."

Kagami just continued looking at Kuroko blankly.

Kuroko turned away.

"Rin, there are still seals I have to destroy. I have one remaining vial, don't I? I will use that. I plan to break both seals."

 _Right now, Demon King?_

"Yes."

"Oi, you…Who are you talking to?"

Kuroko spared Kagami a glance. "A guide. Created by the sixth king from the Kingdom of Black Sun. As to why you are unable to see him, I do not know."

 _Actually, the reason is simple._

Kuroko tilted his head at Rin.

 _I was created through the king's power but that was not all. Do you not recall? The king had drawn large amounts of blood from you for over a week, and used it to aid in my creation. That is why only you are able to see or hear me. Also, if you were to command me to self-destruct, my body would follow your orders regards of my own will._

Kuroko gaped.

"I do not remember." He said.

 _Rather than having those memories sealed, I believe you have just simply forgotten._

"Kuroko!" Kuroko turned his head to a livid Kagami.

"Ah, Rin says that only I can see him because he was created using my blood." Kuroko explained.

"Rin?" Both Baal and Kagami questioned at the same time.

"The name I gave to my guide." Kuroko elaborated.

Kuroko moved towards a low rock protruding from the ground, sitting down. He stripped off his shirt, taking the vial of blood from Rin.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko called back.

"Uh?" Kagami replied; it seemed the sudden dump of information had made his responses rather…slow.

"Would you mind helping me? All you have to do is pour this over one of the seals."

Kagami numbly moved to take the vial.

His actions were slow, his mind very obviously distracted but he still successfully tipped the vial over the markings of a seal on Kuroko's back.

* * *

"Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko turned, smiling at the excited bouncing bob of yellow he could see from the distance.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko returned the greeting softly. It was much too soft to even be heard ten paces away from him, but Kise had no trouble hearing him at all, judging from how the bob of yellow increased in speed, rushing towards Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi!" Kuroko stood firmly, just preparing himself in time to bear the harsh collision from Kise.

"Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi!" Kise chanted endlessly, hugging him tightly. "You're finally back! Why were you gone for so long?" Kise wailed.

Kuroko reached up, soothing Kise with gentle pats on his back.

"Was it really that long? Wasn't it only for a few months?"

"B-b-but! With every day you were still not back yet, the mood of that emperor of ours steadily continued to worsen! Thousands of demons from Midorimacchi's palace were killed just by greeting the emperor when he had passed by!" Kise whined.

"Ahh." Kuroko sighed.

"Then, I had better go and greet him."

Kise tagged behind Kuroko like a faithful puppy as he entered the throne room.

"I'm back." Kuroko bowed once he made his way to the middle of the room.

A flash of black and Kuroko found himself enveloped in a tight hug for the second time.

"You're back. Why did you not come and see me immediately?"

Kise shrunk back as he was glared at.

Kuroko brought the attention of the emperor back on himself by gently running his hand through the emperor's soft hair, saving Kise from being sliced into pieces from the emperor's piercing gaze.

"I'm here now." Kuroko murmured softly.

"Mm." The emperor returned.

After a while, the emperor asked Kuroko a question he found to be extremely important.

"Did you enjoy yourself in the human world? Are you happy?"

"Yes, I did. And I am happy. Thank you for allowing me to go." Kuroko smiled.

The emperor shook his head, burying it between Kuroko's neck and shoulder.

"I will always allow you to do what you want, as long as it makes you happy. You know that."

"Mmhm. I know, but still. Thank you." Kuroko gently stroked the emperor's hair.

"Now then." Kuroko pulled the emperor away, far enough that Kuroko could look into his eyes. "What is this I hear of you killing thousands of demons because you were in a bad mood?"

The emperor averted his gaze from Kuroko.

He did not reply.

With a light tap, Kuroko sent the emperor flying back, landing precisely on the throne.

Kuroko made his way up the steps to the throne.

The emperor resolutely refused to look at Kuroko, turning his head away.

"Ah, erm..uh…Kuro..kocchi…?"

Kuroko glanced back at Kise.

"No, nevermind." Kise quickly whipped his head to the side the moment their eyes met. "You're so scary…" He mumbled.

Kuroko focused back on the emperor before him…who was currently displaying excessive childish behaviour.

"You are the Emperor, ruler of all demons, are you not?" Kuroko asked rhetorically. "Then surely you should have known better than to kill the servants and cause trouble for one who has been serving you for many centuries?"

The emperor huffed, finally deciding to look at Kuroko.

"I am indeed the Emperor, which is why I can kill however much I want. Servants are only servants, killing a few does not matter."

"Yes, a few random demons do not matter but _it does matter_ when the demons you killed are under Midorima-kun." Kuroko glared harshly at the emperor.

"Midorima-kun is already extremely busy with his documents, and I do know that you have thrown all the paperwork that you were supposed to complete onto him as well. Now that you have killed his assistants, are you saying that you're willing to finally start doing your own work?"

"What kind of emperor would actually sit behind a desk and do paperwork? As long as I can rule properly, that's more than enough." The emperor smirked, his gaze piercing Kuroko with challenge.

Kuroko stared.

Slowly, he turned around and descended the stairs of the throne.

Once he reached the bottom, he tilted his head back slightly, never facing the emperor and said, "Then in that case, you will not see me again because I will be going over to help Midorima-kun.

"I fear the day he collapses from overwork due to a negligent emperor. Who knows, the next time we meet may be a couple of centuries later."

Kuroko had only taken a single step forward when something black whizzed passed him, and the doors of the Great Hall slammed closed in the wake of a black whirlwind.

Kuroko paused, blinking at the doors. Then, a small smile crept onto his lips.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko called.

"Y-y-yes, Kurokocchi?" Kise stuttered.

"Why do I feel as though the emperor is turning more and more into a child every time I visit him?"

"To be precise, Kurokocchi, the emperor is becoming more like how you were as a child." Kise blinked at him. "And you are becoming more like Midorimacchi."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

Kise shrugged, and promptly ran away.

Kuroko sighed.

* * *

Kuroko's eyes opened to complete darkness.

Panicked, he shot up from the ground.

 _It's alright. I created this space for us to talk for a while._

Kuroko's mouth fell open.

It's you! The voice!

 _Yes. I know I have made you worry the last time I failed to communicate with you._

…Why weren't you there?

 _I have been a little busy, I do apologise._

Busy? Just who are you?

 _Oh, that's right. I should give you a hint. I do not have much time anyway._

What do you mean?

 _Here, listen carefully._

(I dwell in the hearts of everything alive. In animals and humans, both.)

I do not understand.

 _You will understand everything soon. I await the day I can finally be with you._

Wait! You're already leaving?

 _Yes. There are many things I have to do. But do not worry, I will always protect you._

Kuroko's hand attempted to grab onto something, anything, to stop the voice from leaving but of course, there was nothing for him to hold on to.

"Kuroko! Kuroko, wake up!"

"Lord Kuroko!"

Kuroko's eyes snapped open (when had he closed them?) and he stared into the worries faces of Kagami and Baal.

Someone was missing.

"Rin?" Kuroko murmured.

 _I am here, Demon King. Be at ease._

Kuroko turned to the side, and Rin was there. Kuroko heaved a breath of relief.

"Lord Kuroko, are you alright?"

"…yes."

Kuroko staggered to his feet.

"Lord Kuroko, I do apologise for forcing you like this but we have to leave right away."

An explosion that shook the entire mountain accompanied Baal's words.

"What's going on?" Kuroko questioned.

Baal scooped Kuroko up easily and Kagami as well.

"Lord Kuroko, the magicians from the Kingdom of Tessane are after us. They are attempting to destroy this mountain to get to us."

"But how? Doesn't it take a long time to be able to reach the mountains from the palace?"

"They teleported, of course." Kagami answered. "Although there are not many magicians, they are still all highly skilled and are capable of teleportation."

Baal's wings appeared. He carefully stretched them out.

They had similar appearance to that of a dragon's massive wings as told in human legends. The difference in Baal's wings was that they were covered in beautiful iridescent hard scales, so hard that it was almost impossible to injure his wings. Only the Emperor had managed to slice off one wing during a mock fight long ago.

Kuroko stared at Baal's wings.

As always, Baal's wings were majestic and Kuroko could never take his eyes off of them. How was it that even covered with such heavy scales, Baal was still able to fly so effortlessly and swiftly?

Kuroko giggled as he took in Kagami's amazed expression as he stared at the wings.

Baal flapped his wings once, and Kuroko reached out, grabbing Rin who was floating not far away and tucked him close to his body.

 _Demon King? Wha_ –

Rin did not manage to complete his sentence because Baal took off from the ground right at that moment.

When Kuroko slowly opened his eyes that he had instinctively squeezed shut, the first thing he saw was a limp, unconscious Kagami held in Baal's other hand. A sudden rapid change in altitude could really affect any ordinary human.

Kuroko glanced down.

They had flown so high up that even the mountains appeared tiny.

Kuroko sighed, checking on Rin's condition.

Rin blinked up at him owlishly. He was fine, then.

"How did they manage to locate us?" Kuroko questioned softly.

"Because of him, Lord Kuroko." Baal dangled Kagami from the talons on his forefinger and thumb.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Ah, not the human. But the human's sword." Baal shook Kagami from side to side. But the sword in Kagami's hands did not fall.

Baal frowned.

"The sword? What has the sword got to do with anything?" Kuroko observed the sword closely.

"It seems the magicians had placed a trap. They modified the sword, planting tracking magic onto it. When this human had grabbed it, the magic was activated which allowed them to find us quickly."

"I see." Kuroko said thoughtfully. "I did think it was somewhat strange for a sword to be within such easy reach next to a prisoner."

Kuroko reached for the sword in Kagami's hands. He slid it out of Kagami's grip.

Holding the sword high up, Kuroko's eyes glowed, taking on a silvery sheen.

"Ah, there it is. I can see the magic circle."

Kuroko traced the spell with his finger, his dark magic deforming the perfect circle. Shifting himself out of Baal's gentle yet firm grip, Kuroko floated beside Baal.

"Shall we give back the present? It's only polite after all, right?" Kuroko smirked.

 _Demon King?_

"Ah, Rin. I'm going to send their present back, you should enjoy it." Kuroko laughed.

Kuroko pulled the sword back, covering it with overflowing dark magic.

He launched the sword towards where the magicians were most likely to be.

The sword disappeared from view.

Three seconds later, loud explosions erupted. Half the mountains had disappeared. The explosion spread all the way to the palace in the Kingdom of Tessane.

Kuroko flew lower, close enough that he could see the palace breaking apart.

He watched with glee as more and more of the palace was annihilated.

 _Ahh, seriously you…_

Kuroko grinned up at Rin who just shook his head helplessly.

Soft laughter filled his head. _Yes, that's right. Play as much as you want._

Kuroko faltered, and nearly plummeted to the ground if not for Baal catching him.

"Lord Kuroko?" Baal asked once they were safe, high up in the air once more.

"That voice…those words…" Kuroko mumbled. "It can't be…the Emperor?"

"Lord Kuroko?"

 _Demon King?_

Kuroko focused on both of them, and then his eyes strayed to the still unconscious Kagami.

"Baal, take me to the Dark Lord." He ordered.

"Understood."

Baal flew over the mountains, heading for the tallest mountain peak.

As Baal flew, Kuroko observed the mountains.

With each mountain they passed, more and more demons appeared; all of them looked up, but did not attack. Kuroko's eyes narrowed.

Arriving at the tallest mountain, where the peak of the mountain was covered in ice and snow and with the sun shining down on it, Kuroko realised how the mountain was named.

Generally, with the sun reflecting the ice covered tip, it would either glow gold or yellow. But this mountain was silver. Completely silver, how was that possible?

Kuroko blinked.

"Lord Kuroko? We have arrived, where would you like to get down at?"

Kuroko scanned the mountain.

"Over there, near the large crevice in the rocks." He pointed.

Kuroko was placed down on the little clear space, and Kagami was laid down in front of him. There was no space for Baal, so he remained floating.

Kuroko lightly slapped Kagami multiple times, trying to wake him.

Kagami groaned, slowly stirring.

"Wha, why is it so hard to breathe?" Kagami gasped.

"We are at the peak of the tallest mountain. It's only natural you would feel that way." Kuroko responded.

"Hah? Already? How?"

"We flew." Kuroko stated flatly.

Kagami blinked at him.

"Kagami-kun. I want you to make a choice."

"Whad'ya talking 'bout?"

"I am going to go and meet the Dark Lord. You can decide if you wish to come with me or if you wish to go back down to the ground."

"The Dark Lord?! Why would you meet that thing?!"

"I have my own reasons. Now, please choose, Kagami-kun. If you meet the Dark Lord, there is no guarantee that you will live. But if you head down to the ground, the chances are high that you will be hunted down by enraged magicians."

Kuroko glanced away. "I guess I made the situation worse for you by destroying the palace, huh." He mumbled.

"Destroyed the palace?! What did you do!" Kagami grabbed hold of Kuroko's shoulders and shook him.

"Nothing much…I was just a little angry so I annihilated about three quarters of the palace and half of the mountains."

Kagami gaped at him.

Kuroko fiddled with his clothes.

"Argh, you little midget!" Kagami huffed exasperatedly. "Fine, I will go with you. I have to protect you anyway."

Kagami's hand moved to his waist, feeling for a sword that was no longer there.

"Hah? Where's my sword?"

"Oh." Kuroko blinked. "I used it."

"Used it?"

Kuroko nodded solemnly.

"I used it to aid in my destruction of both the palace and mountains."

Kagami smacked a palm to his forehead.

And then Kuroko found himself violently shaken by a furious Kagami once more.

* * *

Kuroko carefully stepped into the opening in the rocks.

Kagami trailed behind him, grumbling about his lost sword. Kuroko paid him no attention.

About halfway in, Kuroko stopped before a large portal.

He recognised this portal. It was a warp portal, only those who were approved by the creator of the portal may use it to be brought to the side of the creator immediately. Kuroko should have suspected that there would be a portal here. As large and tall as this mountain was, the peaks of mountains are all really narrow.

Glancing back at Kagami, Kuroko reached out and grabbed onto his hand tightly.

"Kuroko?!" Kagami exclaimed.

"A precaution. Don't let go of my hand, you may end up somewhere else and be completely surrounded by demons with no way to defend yourself."

"Wait, what? Don't tell me you're gonna go in to that thing?"

"Of course." Kuroko stated.

Kagami spluttered.

Kuroko reached up to Rin, carefully covering him with a mixture of light and dark magic.

 _What is this for, Demon King?_

"To protect you. The dark magic at the place we are headed to may cause some difficulties for you. This bubble created by my magic should keep you safe."

 _I see._

Kuroko held on to Rin firmly.

He turned his head and met Baal's eyes. He nodded once.

Baal bowed.

Without wasting anymore time, Kuroko stepped into the portal, dragging a protesting Kagami after him.

* * *

Kuroko silently observed the scene before him.

Hundreds of demons had all frozen the moment they saw him.

The only person dressed in pure black robes paused, and dropped the half-dead demon to the ground.

The shock of red hair against the black robes was rather awe-inspiring.

"Emperor, or should I call you the Dark Lord?" Kuroko greeted.

A swish of cloth and Kuroko was wrapped up in a tight hug.

"Finally, you came back." A soft voice breathed into his ear, yet it could be heard clearly in the dead silent room. "Nine hundred years. You foolish boy, to be sealed for nine hundred years."

Kuroko could feel the trembling body of the emperor.

"Nine hundred years." The emperor murmured over and over.

Kuroko's eyes closed and he raised his arms, circling them around the shaking emperor.

"Yes, I'm back." Kuroko breathed.

He ran a gentle hand through the vibrant red hair of the emperor. He softly tugged on the emperor's hair, and the emperor pulled back, allowing Kuroko to look at his face.

Kuroko tenderly stroked the emperor's face, admiring those familiar heterochromatic eyes watching him.

"I'm back," Kuroko smiled gently, "Akashi-kun."

"Welcome back." Akashi whispered.

Akashi's eyes closed for a moment, before he opened them again and carefully scanned Kuroko.

He frowned.

"Why do you reek of humans?"

"Perhaps because my travelling companion is a human?"

Akashi finally looked away from Kuroko, and stared behind him.

Kagami stumbled back, and his knees gave in without his consent. He fell to the floor, stunned.

"No, it's not him. There's something else…" Akashi hummed.

Kuroko tilted his head.

"Ah, maybe it's the seal? There is still one more left."

Kuroko was suddenly pressed close to Akashi's body; chest to chest. A hand trailed down his back, resting against his lower back.

"That's right. This is the one. Those damned humans." Akashi hissed.

Kuroko jerked, eyes wide as he felt Akashi's hand sinking into his skin, grabbing hold of _something._ He gasped. Pain sparked along his back.

With a single sharp movement, Akashi's hand left his back, pulling along that something with him.

Kuroko screamed.

The entire glowing magic spell dangled from Akashi's fingers.

Kuroko collapsed to the floor, black spots taking over his vision.

"Did you become too conceited because I favoured you? To actually appear before me with the marks of a human still on you, when you know very well how much I hate humans fiddling with things that belong to me." Akashi growled, voice harsh with anger.

The air trembled, became thin and a heavy pressure pressed down onto Kuroko.

A loud explosion resounded from somewhere in the castle in response to Akashi's anger.

"I should punish you," Akashi sneered, _"Tetsuya."_

At the sound of the name, another scream ripped from Kuroko's throat.

And Kuroko remembered.

* * *

Kuroko was born from the wishes of humans.

When the war many, many years ago had claimed too many lives and caused many to suffer, the humans had prayed to their god for help desperately.

But the God of Creation did not offer help.

In the end, the humans decided to create their own god.

A god that would only live for the humans, to always protect them from harm.

They prayed for a demon to be born as their god.

And Kuroko was manifested as a result of those wishes.

To be born of darkness, with the ability to wield dark magic.

And to protect the humans; the ability to wield light magic.

In just four days, Kuroko grew from an infant to a young six year old child.

Kuroko was just a tool for the humans.

He was not alive; he did not have a conscious.

All he was, was a vessel of power to be used by humans.

To control him better, the humans tied him down with a name.

'Kuroko.' Written with characters for 'black' and 'child'.

Once he had gathered enough power after four days, his young body was forced into answering the pleas of the humans.

He travelled to the human world, slaughtered the demons and obeyed the strongest wishes.

If a human greatly wished for the death of a friend, a parent or even the king, Kuroko would obey and kill them all.

Should there be a conflict between wishes, the one who held the most desire would be the one Kuroko listened to.

Because of Kuroko, the humans were happy.

The war ceased. Lives slowly returned to normal.

And Kuroko was no longer needed.

Kuroko returned back to the demon world and waited to be used once more.

Kuroko was born from the wishes of humans, without them, he would not remain alive.

Over the years, humans steadily forgot about his existence.

No one wished for a god anymore.

Kuroko's power faded. He was unneeded; there were no longer any wishes to keep him alive, thus he would be erased.

It was then that the ruler of all demons, Emperor Akashi took an interest in him.

Emperor Akashi had always overlooked his existence before, but for some strange reason, he took a liking to him rather abruptly.

Kuroko was forced into a mindless killing tool for the humans through a name. Akashi decided that he wanted Kuroko as well, and gave him another name.

'Tetsuya.'

The two names coexisted within Kuroko.

'Tetsuya' kept the body alive even though 'Kuroko' no longer had any power.

The body that should have perished long ago was alive through the will of the name.

The power given to 'Tetsuya' was different from 'Kuroko.'

'Tetsuya' grew under the careful guidance of the Emperor.

'Tetsuya' developed a conscious, he learnt, and he spoke.

The four chosen kings also aided in his development: Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou and Murasakibara Atsushi.

They were demons with unrivalled power.

And the only one who was able to command those monsters was Emperor Akashi.

But 'Tetsuya' had no memories of having killed both demons and humans.

So the emperor and his kings decided to ignore everything the young child had done, and raised him as an ordinary demon child.

They kept the name given to the boy by the humans, for fear that should something happen, at least the boy would have some chance of living.

Everything was peaceful; young Kuroko grew up well.

Even the name 'Kuroko' became more well-known than 'Tetsuya.' But the emperor and kings did not mind, because it meant that 'Tetsuya' belonged solely to them (with some exceptions).

Through their careful methods, Kuroko's body grew from six years old to seven to eight and older, steadily. Although his growth was slow, it still made everyone excited. Even the demons who only knew of his name and has never even seen him once, were ecstatic.

However, that peace was destroyed when humans began to call for Kuroko once more.

Somehow, the secret of Kuroko's existence was exposed to the humans again.

The emperor and kings could only watch helplessly as Kuroko fought to keep his sanity. 'Kuroko' who was an obedient tool for the humans, and 'Tetsuya' who belonged to the demon world warred within him.

Eventually, 'Kuroko' merged with 'Tetsuya.'

The boy became 'Kuroko Tetsuya'. He remembered everything he had done as 'Kuroko', and bore the burden that came with being the god that the humans created.

He would answer their calls no matter how many times they asked. And after, he would return to the demon world. The smothering affections given by those five were what help the boy to maintain a balance.

Kuroko Tetsuya remained in the middle, at a precarious point.

If he were to slip up, he would fall. On one side, it was to return to being a mindless tool for the humans. And the other was to live in the demon world, waiting for the day his power from 'Tetsuya' ran out and he perished.

Kuroko Tetsuya struggled, and lived.

Until the day he was betrayed by the humans, captured and sealed.

* * *

Kuroko's eyes opened lethargically.

There was a soothing hand running through his hair, and his head was supported with something soft.

"Are you awake, Tetsuya?"

…That voice.

Kuroko turned around, blinking up at emperor.

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi smiled, gesturing for him to sit up.

Kuroko obeyed, staring blankly at the pillow on Akashi's lap.

Akashi chuckled, "My thighs are all firm muscles, not ideal for a comfortable pillow, I'm afraid."

Kuroko smiled.

Akashi brushed a hand across Kuroko's sweaty forehead. "Was it painful?" he asked.

Kuroko shook his head.

While it did hurt when Akashi had violently pulled the seal out of his back, Kuroko knew that was not what Akashi was asking about. Akashi wanted to know if Kuroko was hurt from having his memories return and seeing, _feeling,_ everything he had suffered through once again.

"Then, Tetsuya, please do something about that." Akashi pointed behind Kuroko.

Kuroko turned.

Kagami was secured to the wall with a single thin strip of dark magic around his torso. If Kagami really wanted to free himself, the dark magic was so weak that he could tear through it easily.

But Kagami did not attempt to break free.

Well, it was a wise choice. Being surrounded by hundreds of demons, even Kagami knew that the reason he was not devoured yet was because the emperor had placed his mark on him, however faint.

If he had torn through the magic, without any protection, he would be free game.

Kuroko sighed.

He approached Kagami slowly. The demons surrounding him scurried away. A wave of his hand and all the demons stumbled over each other in their hurry to flee the room.

Seeing as how the room was now empty of demons, Kagami quickly ripped the dark magic away from his body.

"…Kagami-kun."

"Kuroko," Kagami cut in, "Send me back to the human world."

Kuroko blinked.

"I don't belong here. Y-you know, I saw your past." Kagami mumbled.

Kuroko tilted his head.

"How? I have never told you anything."

"I don't know. When you collapsed, I suddenly saw this whole bunch of images and then I realised that I was looking at your past and how you came to be captured by humans." Kagami avoided looking at Kuroko.

"Those humans did that to you," Kagami timidly glanced at Kuroko, "and I am a human as well."

Kuroko stared.

Then he laughed.

"Even if you are human, I do not hate you, Kagami-kun."

"Even so…" Kagami fixed his gaze on the polished marble floor.

"Alright." Kuroko smiled. "I will send you back. Please be careful, Kagami-kun."

Kagami nodded.

Kuroko glanced back at Akashi who simply shrugged, looking away.

With some effort, Kuroko created a portal.

Right before Kagami stepped through, Kuroko called out to him.

"Kagami-kun, please wait."

Kagami raised an eyebrow.

Kuroko lifted both his hands, concentrating hard.

Gathering light magic was especially hard since he was in the demon world.

After nearly exhausting all his strength, Kuroko managed to create a sword through light magic. He handed it over to Kagami.

"Because I destroyed your sword, here is one to replace it."

Kagami's mouth fell open.

"A sword out of light magic?! The most a magician can do is to create a spear, a sword is supposed to be impossible!"

Kuroko shrugged. "Also, I have placed some dark magic on it. It won't harm you, I've mixed them well. If you use this sword as a shield, the dark magic within should be sufficient enough to protect you from magicians who throw light magic at you. And the light magic will of course, allow you to cut up demons."

Kagami received the sword so respectfully that Kuroko felt awkward.

"Thanks, Kuroko. I'm gonna treasure this."

Kuroko beamed.

"Kagami-kun, this portal will bring you to a lake within the GreyRain Forest that I had stopped by once. You can decide if you wish to head to the Kingdom of Black Sun or the Kingdom of Tessane from there." Kuroko blinked. "Or you can even head to the smaller villages if you do not want either."

Kagami nodded.

Kuroko looked around the room.

"Baal?" Kuroko called out.

"Yes, Lord Kuroko?"

Kuroko spun around to face the doors of the Great Hall. Baal stood still, and to Kuroko's pleasant surprise, his horn was almost completely regenerated.

"Please accompany Kagami-kun. And provide him a magician's travelling bag filled with human necessities. I believe that my bag may have been destroyed together with the palace."

"Understood."

"Wha! Kuroko! I don't need such a scary demon to accompany me!"

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko smiled pleasantly at Kagami, "If you do not allow him to accompany you, I will close that portal right now."

"…demon. You're a demon." Kagami muttered.

Kuroko giggled.

He watched happily as Baal headed into the portal, picking Kagami up with his talons. Baal clearly did not like Kagami much.

"Oh, right. Kagami-kun!"

"What?" Kagami snapped, looking exactly like a disgruntled cat.

Kuroko sliced Kagami's left palm open, dripping blood over the black gem embedded in the hilt of the sword held in his right hand.

"Ow! What are you doing!"

"A blood bond. Now, even if you lose your sword, all you have to do is think of it in your hands and it will immediately find its way back to you."

Kuroko stepped back.

"Then, Kagami-kun," Kuroko waved, "Goodbye."

Baal disappeared into the portal with Kagami.

After a few moments had passed, Kuroko reached out his hand, fingers lightly brushing across the portal.

The portal collapsed and vanished.

* * *

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko faced Akashi.

"That." This time, Akashi pointed to the air.

Kuroko followed the direction.

Rin was floating still enclosed within Kuroko's protective bubble but another large black box had joined in containing Rin.

"Since they all came together with you, I have assumed them to be your trusted companions. I did not do them any harm, so you don't have to worry." Akashi explained.

"Rin…"

Kuroko quickly evaporated the black box and Rin flew around him restlessly.

 _Demon King! No, you're not the Demon King. Whatever shall I call you?_

"Rin, could it be that you have also seen my past?"

 _I did._

Kuroko sighed. "You can call me whatever you want. I do not mind."

Rin nodded.

"Tetsuya, what's that?" Akashi asked, tilting his head.

"What do you see, Akashi-kun?"

"A very concentrated amount of light magic, molded into a humanoid shape."

"Ahh. As expected of Akashi-kun, to be able to see the form of the little guide the clearest. This is Rin, a guide created by the King Izana from the Kingdom of Black Sun."

"King Izana?" Akashi blinked.

"The king with the highest resistance to dark magic, wasn't that your doing?"

"Are you talking about the little flighty thing with overly bright blond hair?"

Kuroko laughed. "Yes, that one."

"I see. He was interesting, so I quite favoured him." Akashi chuckled.

Kuroko smiled gently.

"Now then, do you want to go meet the rest, Tetsuya?" Akashi inquired softly, almost hesitantly.

Kuroko blinked. Was he imagining Akashi's reluctance to bring up this topic? Why?

Kuroko only silently nodded when Akashi glanced at him.

"Come."

Kuroko followed after Akashi who led him to his inner rooms.

Rin quietly flew behind Kuroko.

No, Kuroko was not hallucinating. Akashi's hand was shaking as it settled on a door knob. Was Akashi afraid? Why?

Slowly, Akashi twisted the knob, pushing the door open.

He gestured for Kuroko to enter first.

Kuroko did.

He stared, utterly shocked.

Four extremely pale bodies slept soundly together on a large, soft bed.

"Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun and Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko murmured, stepping closer to the bed. "Why are they asleep and so pale? What happened?"

"Tetsuya. Come here." Akashi said, from where he was seated on the only other furniture in the room; a large sofa. He lightly patted the cushions, beckoning Kuroko over.

Kuroko sat himself down beside Akashi, eyes constantly straying to the bed.

"Tetsuya, look at me."

Kuroko turned.

"Do you remember when Shintarou gave you an accessory from the human world before you left?"

"The ear cuff?"

"Yes. He said that it contained some power that would protect you, do you remember?"

"Yes, I do, Akashi-kun."

Akashi grimaced.

"That was no mere jewellery, Tetsuya. In fact, it was not even an actual accessory from the human world. All five of us created that for you. Back then, you were so close to falling back into being nothing more than a tool so we created that for you."

"What exactly is that?" Kuroko asked.

"Those four poured as much life energy and power as they could into a container that I created. So much, that they collapsed and have been asleep ever since then. After Ryouta, Daiki and Atsushi had slept, Shintarou volunteered to pass the container to you and to activate it."

Akashi's eyes shifted to the bed.

"After Shintarou transferred his share of life and power, I molded the container into the ear cuff. Then, he had quickly gone off to meet you. Do you remember him saying anything out of ordinary that he usually would not say?"

Kuroko thought back.

And his eyes widened.

 _It suits you._

Akashi smiled, though there was no joy in it. "Those were the words to activate the power. From the moment those words were spoken, little by little, the power stored in the ear cuff was transferred to you. Once all the power had been transferred, the earring would disappear."

Kuroko stared at Akashi, shocked.

"Shintarou went to sleep after that; I was the only one still awake. Because I am the Emperor, even if I wanted to give you all of my power and life to aid you, I could not do so. I needed my power to maintain control over the entire demon world."

Akashi rested his palm over Kuroko's heart.

"I could only give you so little, the most I could do was communicate with you. Did you not hear my voice every time you broke a seal?"

Kuroko trembled.

"Why were you never there when I was locked up below ground?"

"I was unable to. Like I said, only a very minute amount of my power was given to you. The more seals you have and being in a place filled with interfering light magic made it difficult to reach you."

Akashi sighed, hand falling away from Kuroko.

"But even if I was not there, the rest were. Did you never think about how it was strange that you never needed food, water, sleep _or even air_ to survive?

"They had all given a very large share of their own life to you. You are not immortal, Tetsuya. You were kept alive by them. However, the consequence was that all four of them have remained in a deep sleep, unable to awaken."

Akashi stood up, walking over to the bed.

"Tetsuya. You can give back the power and life they gave to you. I will even help you with the transfer. Once you do, they will finally awaken again."

Kuroko stood up. "Then, I…!"

"But," Akashi interrupted, "To give them back their power would mean that you will perish, Tetsuya."

Kuroko fell silent.

"There are no more humans who know of you; I had every single book that contained even a hint of you burned. Not a single human would be able to make use of you anymore. You will finally be free from the humans."

Akashi's body trembled minutely.

"…That's also why 'Kuroko' will perish."

Akashi glanced back at Kuroko.

"But not immediately. 'Tetsuya' still lives within you, right? But that is not enough. You will not live long."

Kuroko lowered his eyes, squeezing them shut. His hands clenched into fists.

With a gentle exhale, Kuroko opened his eyes, looking at Akashi determinedly.

"Akashi-kun."

"Yes, Tetsuya?"

"I will give it back. All of it."

Akashi pulled Kuroko into tight embrace. "I will respect your choice." Akashi whispered.

Kuroko nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

Kuroko sat quietly, watching as Akashi personally shifted the four sleeping kings onto a large soft mattress in the middle of the room.

Kuroko blinked. Oh, that's right. He had forgotten about something crucial.

"Akashi-kun."

"Hm?"

"What about the prince and his attendant from the Kingdom of Black Sun?"

Akashi paused.

"What about them?"

"They sent me to stop you. Shouldn't I at least end things with them personally?"

"Do you wish to kill them, Tetsuya?"

"I did, at first. But now, I can no longer bring myself to care."

"Then, you don't have to worry. I will order all demons to leave the human world long enough for the humans to recover. That should be sufficient enough. Unless… Is the royal family waiting for your return?"

Kuroko tilted his head at Rin. Rin glanced up from where he was slouching against the sofa.

 _The original plan was to have you fight against the Dark Lord, keeping him distracted while the humans recover. It should not matter much if you do not return._

"But when everything is settled, won't they call for me?"

"They won't." Akashi answered. "They do not even know your name. And with how I have meticulously destroyed every little piece of paper that carries even the slightest hint of you, they will not be able to call you back."

"Oh." Kuroko sighed.

Akashi stared at him.

"Do you want to go back, Tetsuya?"

"No. There's no way I would." Kuroko's eyes glowed.

Akashi ran a gentle hand through his hair. "Calm down." He chuckled.

Kuroko let his head fall against the backrest of the sofa. He huffed.

Akashi shifted back to the mattress, laying a little red stone on each of their chests.

Once done, Akashi glanced at Kuroko.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi murmured.

Kuroko stood up and wordlessly laid down in the middle of the mattress, surrounded by the people precious to him.

Akashi's eyes narrowed with pain as he kneeled before Kuroko.

"Tetsuya…"

Kuroko smiled.

"Even if it hurts, it's alright. This power was never mine to begin with. So, Akashi-kun, please."

With a single nod, Akashi pressed his palm over Kuroko's heart.

And Kuroko's body started to glow.

* * *

Kuroko slumped against the wall of his bedroom's balcony.

The cool breeze ruffled his hair gently.

Kuroko stared up at the unobstructed view of the orange sky.

He hummed.

"A blue sky is truly the most beautiful." Kuroko whispered.

 _Demon King, do you want to visit the human world?_

Kuroko shook his head.

"I can't. I do not have enough strength to use the portal."

 _Then, why not ask Kise? Or Aomine? They would surely help you._

"I don't want to. It's only been a month. They're still adjusting, and there's a lot of work that each of them needs to complete."

Rin settled himself on Kuroko's knee, his eyes wide with concern.

"Hm?" Kuroko smiled.

 _How is your right eye?_

"The same as usual." Kuroko shrugged. "Completely blinded."

 _Your right eye looks exactly the same as the Emperor's red eye._

"Of course. He did not take his power back from me. Now that I've given all the powers back to their rightful owners, there's an imbalance within myself."

Kuroko blinked slowly.

"My body is extremely weak; it's a miracle I have not gone crazy with Akashi-kun's power inside me. If this is the consequence then, I do not mind if it means that my right eye is now red and that I can no longer see out of it."

Rin lowered his eyes and then moved to snuggle against Kuroko's torso.

Kuroko silently stroked Rin's blond hair.

"Rin," Kuroko murmured.

 _Yes, Demon King?_

"My death is impending. And you have already fulfilled what you have been tasked to do by King Izana. I will understand if you do not want to stay with me any longer, just tell me, and I will destroy you with my own hands."

Rin did not move nor reply.

"Rin?" Kuroko lightly tapped him.

 _Demon King. You have been avoiding the Emperor and Kings, right?_

"Ah, was it that obvious?" Kuroko winced.

 _No, it wasn't. I only noticed because I have always been with you and seen all your reactions that you have hidden from them. I believe that even the Emperor has not noticed._

"I see." Kuroko sighed, relieved.

 _Then, please allow me to stay with you until the time of your death._

Kuroko froze, and then blinked. A small smile tugged at his lips.

"Okay," he whispered. A single tear slid down his face.

Kuroko closed his eyes.

* * *

Kuroko sighed.

He finally got Kise to leave after a long, meaningless argument.

He knew Kise meant well, but his enthusiasm was something that Kuroko no longer had the energy to deal with.

He briefly wondered how Kagami was doing. He hoped that Kagami was safe and happy as he sighed once more.

Bedridden for two weeks, Kuroko could tell that he did not have much time left. Akashi and the rest had visited him many times, while he appreciated their concern, it was tiring.

Rin had sat himself by his head almost permanently, like a loyal guard dog.

It was quite effective actually, especially on Kise. Kise could only sense the light magic, but he still shifted (very subtly) away from it.

That made Kuroko very amused.

And Rin seemed to share his amusement with how his eyes gleamed every time Kise visited.

Kuroko was happy.

* * *

"Rin," Kuroko breathed.

 _Demon King?_

"Thank you for staying with me."

Little Rin's eyes widened momentarily. Then he bowed his head, he understood.

Kuroko smiled.

He reached up, gentle fingers brushing across Rin's face.

"Truly, thank you."

 _No, Demon King. It is I who should thank you for listening to my request and letting me stay until it is time._

 _Thank you, my king._

Kuroko simply smiled.

Cracks crawled across Rin's body, and he shattered in a bright burst of light.

Kuroko's hand fell to the bed heavily.

Just before he closed his eyes, the door to his bedroom slammed open.

Kuroko stared; taking in the five faces twisted unsightly into worried, terrified expressions.

Midorima-kun.

Kise-kun.

Aomine-kun.

Murasakibara-kun.

And finally, Akashi-kun.

They were all here.

Kuroko breathed out a small laugh.

He smiled, his eyes closing for the last time as he disappeared in a similar manner as Rin.

* * *

 **End.**


End file.
